Dragon of Highschool
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is many things in multiverse. Loser. Cripple. Ruler. Lover. Demigod. Monster. But even so, one thing that sure about him. He is Fighter... And he have his idiot moment. StrongerIssei! OOCIssei! AU! MultipleElement! Bad Grammar, need for beta! Prologue-chaper1 edited
1. Prologue

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The boy stares at the old man. The old man that looks fragile, looks so weak, wrinkles cover his skin, his eyes almost unseen anymore due to that, and he even has to hold a cane so he can walk.

And yet...

"Youngsters these days." The old man sighed, head shaking in obvious distaste. "Just don't know how to treat their elders with respect."

He stands over them. Triumphant over them. A group of men that are still young, fresh, body trained and has months of experience living on the streets, knows how to fight and even brought weapons with them... But they all were the ones that were now on the ground, moaning and clutching their bodies in pain and close to the realm of dreams.

It should be obvious how the boy's response at such a scene.

"So... SO COOL!" He squealed, fists pumping together and stars practically sparkling in his eyes. "Old man! You are so cool!"

The old man glanced to the boy from the corner of his eyes, face still set to irritation. "Brat, didn't I tell you to leave before? Why are you still here?"

Rather than answering, the boy only let out another squeal and ran towards the elderly man. "Hey! Old man! Can you teach me how to fight like that?!"

A sound of a blunt object hitting something echoed in the area, followed by a yelp of pain. The boy holds his forehead that was bruised, his tiny legs stumbled one or two steps before he falls to his butt.

"Disrespectful." The old man speaks with a frown. "You're not answering my question, did your parents not teach you how to behave in front of elders?"

The boy grimaced, his face marred by shamed expression for a second. "Sorry..." He murmured. "I didn't leave because... Umm..." The boy fidgeted a bit as he glanced at the old man who narrowed his eyes at him before shifting it to the group of thugs that on the ground. "It just... I thought you might need help when those guys came."

The old man blinked once but his face remains stony. "And what makes you think a brat like you could do something to help? Isn't it better if you go and call the police?"

"I'm not a brat!" The boy snapped in an irritated manner. "And you're also only an old man! You're not supposed to be able to do something cool like that!"

"But I can." The old man replied simply. "But what about you? You should call the police instead of watching me from afar, one of those rude young men could have snuck in and captured you from behind."

"Now you're being rude! I can defend myself! For all you know I could be some kind of superhero in disguise and wanted to help you when you were in trouble!"

The old man quirked his eyebrow at the incredulous statement. "... Are you?"

The boy instantly deflated. "No..." He said sulkily.

The old man doesn't know whether he should laugh or berate the boy at his idiocy. Then again, he is a child so idiocy is not rare, so he set to a sigh. "I'm grateful that you were worried about me, but you should go home now, your parents must be worried about you."

"Nu-uh! I want you to teach me!" The boy refused and asked at the same time

"Teach you?" The old man blinked at the request. "Why?"

"... Because I want to."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay." The old man said plainly.

However rather than looking happy or beaming, the expression he gets from the boy is the opposite.

"Ehhhh! You accepted it?!" The boy asked, shock was evident in his voice but there was disappointment that is obvious in there.

"Why?" The old man asked while blinking "Are you afraid? Want to go back on your word?"

"No, it's just..." The boy frowned before flailing his arms. "It's too easy! I mean! Aren't you supposed to give me some kind of super hard quest?! Like slaying a dragon or retrieving treasure from a pirate!"

The old man can only look blankly at the ridiculous questions that were asked by the boy. Just what were they teaching to younger generations in these ages?

"Or is this some kind of tutorial?" The boy muttered. "If that's so then it kind of makes sense, I get it easy." Hand rubbing his chin as his mind begins to wander to extravagant things in his brain.

"Boy." The old man called "What's your name?"

"E-Eh?" The boy blinked, appearing to be still in his own World.

"Your name, I'm going to teach you so tell me your name."

"Ah, it Issei. Issei Hyoudou! How about yours old man?"

"... Hmm, well you may call me Heng, Mr. Heng. Now why don't we go to talk with your parents? We're going to need their permission if you want to train under me."

* * *

Eleven years later

"Issei! Wake up! You going to be late to go to school!"

...

...

...

...

...

"ISSEI HYOUDOU! IF YOU DO NOT WAKE UP IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS YOU WILL GET ONLY RICE AND SALT FOR THIS WEEKEND!"

It was as if a nightmare just crashed upon him, the young man literally flipped from his position, a yelp comes out from his mouth as his eyes snapped open so wide that they almost popped out and his body hovering in air for about a second before he crashed back onto the bed.

"I'M AWAKE!" He yelled as loud and as clean as possible so he sounds already awake for a long time. "I'M JUST BUSY PICKING CLOTHES!"

His response came as soon as he finished shouting.

"LIAR!" His mother screamed back, even if it was muffled by the door but her voice is like a banshee that was enraged in Issei's ear. "YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO COME DOWN BEFORE I DECIDE TO DRAG YOU ALONG WITH THE BED DOWN HERE, AND BELIEVE ME YOUNG MAN, I WILL DO THAT!"

Knowing it's not just a mere threat but a promise, Issei somehow was already clad in his school outfit while having his toothbrush clamped between his teeth as he bolts out from his room.

The wooden floor that he steps unto let out a groan and grunt as the young man runs as fast as he could. And the moment he saw stairs that led downward, he does not waste time to use it as he jumped straight from his position.

Flipping in air that would make a professional acrobatic stare with awe, he positioned himself in air, keeping his balance as he landed on the ground, his feet softly hit the surface of the floor.

He spins his body, dashing to the dining room in an instant and when he enters, he is granted by sight of his father that is reading his newspaper and his mother that is setting food on the table while clad in an apron.

"Good morning son." His father greeted kindly, eyes still locked to the newspaper and he appeared to be nonchalant at the sight of his son that has his school outfit in a mess and has his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

His mother though, was the opposite. Scowl marred on her face, brown eyes scrunch in a sharp manner, lips curled to a thin line, one of her hands placed to the side of her hips. "You just woke up now didn't you?" She stated more than asked. "Seriously, this is your first day entering school after years, yet, you wake up this late. Are you really intent on going to school?"

"Nwopwe." Issei answered bluntly as he brushed his teeth and walked to basin. He turned on the water and spat a glob of toothpaste as he cleaned his mouth. "Never wanted to go to school. It's boring."

His reply was a ladle that smashed into the back of his head, making him tumble forward and smacking his forehead on the crane of the basin in a painful manner.

"How dare you!" His mother was all but calm as she yelled at her son. "Don't you know how hard your father worked so you can re-enter school?!" She demanded to him who is moaning and clutching his forehead in pain. "I knew letting you leave with Mr. Heng was a bad idea, even if he is a polite and kind old man but you were always being a troublemaker! You and Irina-chan!" She huffed and made a face that expressed regret and trouble at the same time as she recalled how her son behaved in his childhood.

"Not meaning to stop you honey, but aren't you supposed to go to school now Issei?" Her husband interjected, eyes never leaving from his newspaper. "Unlike my office, his school starts earlier."

She did not even bother to hold the gasp that come out from her mouth as realization dawned on her. In an instant, her angry features were gone as she moved with speed that would make an athlete proud, hands blurred and grabbing a pair of bread before stuffing it into her son's hand.

"Here is your breakfast! School starts in the next five minutes so you better hurry! The distance between here to there is about ten minutes using car!"

"Ehhhh?! Just bread?!" Issei whined, his eyes glancing over to the table full of food. "There is rice, miso soup and fried fish over there! Why am I just getting bread?"

"Because you woke up late and your class will begin soon!" His mother replied while glaring, making the young man flinch. "Add the fact you also need to meet the headmaster first since this is your first day!" She added with her glare sharpening, prompting the boy to squirm. "What are you waiting for?! Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Issei saluted before he removed his blazer uniform, revealing the plain red t-shirt he wears underneath it, then he begins to tie it to his hip like a belt, prompting his mother eyes to twitch.

"What are you doing?! You will make your uniform wrinkle!" She chided, doesn't this boy know how tiresome it is to iron that outfit?! "And what's with that sleeping mask?! Are you going to wear it like that?!"

"I will move faster if I tie my blazer like this." Issei replied as he finishing tying his blazer. "Mom you, yourself said I need to hurry before, no need to worry, I will reach school by jumping from the roof and streets in five minutes." He said with a grin. "As for my sleeping mask, well! I just like to wear it!"

His mother stared at him, then she let out a small huff and shakes her head. "If I heard from a teacher you sleep in class during lessons..."

"Oh my! Look at the time!" Issei quickly changed the topic and chomped the bread. "See you later, mom! Dad!"

Before his parents can reply, the young man dashed to the door, popping his feet into the shoes and run with speed that would make Road Runner proud.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU!" His mother screamed once again and judging by the boy's speed that increased, he obviously heard her howl. Kasumi can't do anything but scowl at this, that boy better not be sleeping in class! Gods know he needs to get some knowledge; he rarely studies given his situation after all.

"Let him do what he wishes honey." Kazuya spoke softly as he placed his newspaper onto table and takes a sip of his coffee. "We both know Issei is smart enough to graduate from high school."

Kasumi allowed herself to sigh at what her husband said. "I know, I know, but you know him. That boy maybe has some brains, but he rarely uses it." She grumbled.

"Hahahaha! Well, what can you say?" Kazuya laughed at the statement, he knows well how true that is. "We, men more like to act rather than think."

"That is not something you should be proud of!" Kasumi snapped at him, making the man's laughter ceased. The matriarch of the Hyoudou family let out a small sigh, just barely 8 in the morning and she was already yelling like no tomorrow. She was about to go back to the kitchen when she saw something that makes her pale.

Kazuya of course noticed the sudden change in his wife and he asked. "What's wrong dear? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Slowly, mechanically, Kasumi turned to him, hand holding something that make her husband pale as well. "I-Issei forget his GPS."

"... ... Shit..."

* * *

Meanwhile in another section of Kuoh city.

Truthfully Sona was not having a good morning.

Right now, she is supposed to be in school, in history class or at least in her office and checking documents that presented for her school. Today is supposed to be the first day her third year started after all, which mean new schedule and plan that has yet to be created for her school. However rather than doing that, now she is wandering around the abandoned mansion to hunt a stray Devil.

Normally, stray Devils only come out when it's night or close to, however this one is unique, rather than hunting at night, it hunts in the morning and day, since it knows that its hunters are busy at that time. Add the fact this is actually an urgent mission, the Devil just escaped from it master two days ago and uses this place as its temporary shelter.

So right now, she is forced to abandon her class and hunt this stray creature before it can escape or make preparations. What a bother, doesn't this thing know she has important things at a time like this? Then again, as a High-class Devil that rules this place, it's her duty to pulverize dogs that bite the hand of its owner.

'Robert Granger, stray Devil that escape after poisoning his master to near death. Sacred Gear, Might of Steel, a Sacred Gear that is capable to making the body of the owner as hard as steel, add the fact he still has his Rook piece inside him... He can probably already strengthen his resistance to Magic, which means I need to do inner damage to beat him. A combination of hot fire and water might be useful to damage his steel skin, making him rusty.'

She recalled the data she read about her prey and also formulated plan at same time. She wants this to be done already as fast as possible since this is taking her precious time, add the fact it's because they're supposed to be a few new students that are applying to Kuoh this year.

It wasn't a surprise that there were many people applying for Kuoh school, given its reputation as the best school in this city, and yet the price of it can be categorized as 'generous'. Obviously it's cheap because the school doesn't need money since it's handled by her family.

An unfamiliar energy brushed her sense, breaking her from her stupor and she instantly went on alert. Tracing where it came from, she found it a few meters away from her front, a place that she recognized as where the stray Devil is supposed to be when she sent her familiar for scouting.

"We're close, Momo, is everyone already in their place?" She asked her Bishop.

"Yes Kaichou, Tsubaki-fukukaichou, Tomoe and Reya are in their positions, ready and waiting." Momo answered.

It's just a plain and simple strategy, but effective. She, Momo and Tsubasa will confront the Devil directly. With Tsubasa as the main vanguard, she and Momo will be the ones that cast main attacks while the Rooks fight each other. And if Robert tries to escape, her Queen, Knight and another Bishop that are hiding and waiting, would come out and ambush him. The effect of the ambush will make Robert loss his balance for moment and when that happen, she and the rest of her Peerage will strike him down in an instant.

A simple but very well planned plan.

She and her peerage stopped when they reached the door, Sona can sense the unfamiliar energy she sensed now felt more intense, and it came from behind this door, which means that is where Robert currently resides.

She gives a glance to her peerage, sending a silent command to prepare themselves that they acknowledged by giving a nod to her. Then she pushes the door, opening it and revealing the room where they're going to fight soon.

It was the hall room of this abandoned mansion. There is nothing special in here other than furniture that was littered everywhere, covered by sheets of plastic so the dust does not dirty them. However, one piece of furniture in the middle though, not, and right now were used.

He appeared to be a man in the middle of his twenties. Face looked like a person that came from Europe, wavy short green hair, eyes clear blue, and clad in a clean black businessman outfit. He looked soft, tender and delicate, as a matter of fact this man can be said to be as handsome as Kiba. He sits on a sofa that was uncovered, staring at them with an impassive look.

"I did not expect that you would come after me this soon." He spoke, voice strong and stern. "I came here because I heard the ones that are responsible for this area were a pair of teenagers, and I was thinking maybe you were going to laze around."

Sona doesn't even bother to response to that remark, instead she went straight to the point. "Robert Granger, you are under arrest for poisoning your master. Surrender yourself and come with us peacefully, or suffer the consequences."

Robert's eyebrows narrowed at the threat and offer, then he smiled bemusedly. "You think you can beat me? You?" He asked in a voice that was asking if they were joking or not. "Little girls, you still have to train a few years to beat me."

"I will take that as a refusal." Sona replied, voice calm and collected. "Then, as one that is responsible for this area, I, Sona Sitri of the Sitri House will bring you down."

The space around her twitched. Multiple blue colored magic circles with symbols of her house appeared around her, all of them spun and rotated like a wheel, power emitted from them as they were aimed to the stray Devil in the middle of room.

"Momo."

The white haired girl did not respond to her Kings call, instead she chose to act. Flames begin to gather in her palms, swirling and dance like snakes, then wordlessly the Bishop unleashed it upon the stray Devil.

The stray Devil did not make any attempt to move or try to dodge. Instead he only stood there and allow the hot flame to swallow him, engulfing him and making the hall room bright and hot.

The Devils did not stray their gaze from their prey, despite the brightness that would make any person turned their eyes away, it did not bother them slightly. Then from the hurricane of flames that were swirling, a single silhouette can be seen inside it, and it came out.

Gone now his outfit, ripped, torn apart and burned by the flame, leaving only his pants. And gone as well the tender and delicate looking man, replaced by a creature that was bulky and huge. His skinny and slender figure turned buff and muscular, his pale skin turned to ash grey like steel, his blue eyes gone and turned to pure black orbs.

Tsubasa already moved when Robert came out and charging at them. She rushed as well, arms spread and ready to meet the stray Devil that run over like a bull. They clashed, arms meet arms, Rook meet Rook. The inhumane creature duo pressed each other's hands and were locked in combat, trying to overwhelm each other.

"Ku-!"

"You have quite a bit of strength little girl." Robert grinned as he towered over Tsubasa who struggled to push back the stray Devil. But it appeared to be futile as the man slowly but surely started to overpowering her. "The difference between us is high, even if we are both Rooks but I possess superior strength and endurance thanks to my masters experiment and my Sacred Gear!"

With a swift movement, the stray Devil grabbed Tsubasa's hand, then he yanked back the girl, spinning his body once and flung the blue haired girl away like a bag of potatoes, making her crash into the wall and created a hole.

Seeing this the man grinned, but that grin was soon gone as a stream of powerful jet waters slammed into him, swallowing him whole and sending him away, crashing in to a wall as well. And in that moment, twin pairs of flames in the form of a massive snake soared forward, eating the stray Devil's body and burning the wall and him.

"Tsubasa, are you fine?" Sona asked from her position.

Her answer come from debris and pieces of the wall that were being thrown away, the blue haired Devil soon came out from, despite their being dirt and dust that covered her, the Rook looked like fine. "I'm fine Kaichou. Though he is tougher than I thought." Tsubasa informed her King as she stands on her side once more.

"Don't underestimated him Tsubasa, like he said he is stronger than you so you can't expect to use direct attacks." Sona informed. "Remember your purpose."

"Right."

Their further conversation was cut away by another bit of debris and pieces of wall that were thrown away. From the hole where he crashed, he came back, just like Tsubasa, dirt and dust covering his body, but he looked fine, even if he is just burned and repulsed by jets of water, there is no sign of him being hurt or wounded at all.

"Not bad at all for a bunch of girls." Robert remarked, his hand clutched to his shoulder as he rolled it, creating noise by doing that. "I felt that actually, stings quite a bit. But," He allowed a feral grin to appear on his face, his normal teeth seem to become sharper than before. "It will take more than that to beat me."

The Devils did not make any comment or responded to him, they all were once again taking a stance and prepared to resume their fight, so did Robert as the stray Rook was ready to charge to them once again.

However, before they were able to make a move against each other, something makes them freeze.

"Huh? This is a pretty big hole."

Or someone precisely.

Stepping out from hole where Robert just crashed moments ago, is a young man. He appeared to be the same age with Tsubasa and Momo, brown hair that spiked and matching eyes. He wears a sleeping mask above his forehead, wearing a plain red t-shirt and black wristband on his right hand. A blazer tied to his hip, and bag carried on his back, he wears long pants that look very familiar to Sona.

... As a matter of fact, the blazer that is tied to his hip and his face actually look very familiar to Sona.

'This person! He is!' He's one of the new students that registered to Kuoh Academy this year! What is he doing in here?! He is supposed to be in school now!

"I know I shouldn't be wandering around; this city is not the same anymore like when I was child." He grumbled while looking annoyed. Then he begins to look around, and he noticed there were three girls who were facing a strange man that has strange colored skin. His eyes though, locked to the three girls rather than the steel skinned Devil and they brightened. "Ah! That's Kuoh Academy uniform!" He recognizes it since he has visited the school before entering and had seen the female students wearing that. "Hey! Can you point me in the direction to Kuoh Academy? I'm kind of lost since I'm new in here."

The trio of Devils can do nothing but gawk at the sudden statement that came out from his mouth, in their brains they thought the same thing. 'Can't you read the situation?!'

"Kaichou... Who the heck is he?!" Tsubasa asked in a whispery voice.

"He's one of the new students." Sona answered, it come out as an unconscious response actually since her brain was still processing what the hell just happened. How did this guy enter this place?! There is supposed to be a Boundary Field covering this place and it should notify her or her peerage members if someone enters this abandoned mansion! 'W-Was he already here before we come to this place?!'

Before the students of Kuoh Academy can respond to him, Robert already moves. With inhumane speed, he is already behind the newcomer who seems oblivious at his presence.

"I don't know who are you," Robert spoke coldly. "But you have bad luck for stumbling here. So, die!" He ordered while swinging his fist to the young man's head from behind.

'Shit!' The Devils from the Sitri group instantly snap from their stupor, spells prepared and limbs move, they all try to stop and save the young man's life, but knowing the distance between them is far and the young man is closer to Robert, it was futile.

A punch from someone who possess Might of Steel can be compared to a direct hit from steel. Such an attack would be more than enough to crush a normal Human's skull, add the power of Rook, the punch from Robert will be more than enough to make the young man's head be torn apart from his body, it was instant death if it hit.

But sadly for the stray Devil, it did not.

His punch miss, hit nothing but empty air as when it was only a few inches away from connecting to the man's head, the target was gone from Robert's view. That young man dodging the strike, barely maybe but the punch misses as he ducked, letting the fist soar through him. And before anyone can blink, the young man spun, his body twisting as he jumped, his knee soar upward and hit Robert's steel chin.

Much to the Devils shock, Robert who got hit actually stumbled from the attack. His eyes wide open as he unconsciously takes one step back from the sudden attack.

The young man did not stop, after deliver the knee attack, he spins once again, back flipped in air and once again giving a clean kick to Robert's chin, before he landed on the ground and steps forward, leg extended and kicks the abdomen of the stray Devil.

The stray Devil stumbles from the hit, he takes a few more steps back unconsciously. That... That actually hurt, unlike when being hit by the Sitri Devils spells, he really felt this one, the difference between them was quite big.

Still, that was not enough to stop him, he had been hit harder by his master. He buried his feet into the ground, keeping his posture firm as he slowly stands tall once again, his pure black eyes focusing onto his target that seems to look surprised he as he was still standing.

"That... That hurt boy." He commented, feral grin appearing on his face. "It seems you are more than you appear. But still," His eyes leering at the boy's leg that was twitching, obvious it was wounded. "My body is made of steel, a very durable steel! Do you think that puny kick can beat me?!"

Even if he was dropped from a five story house, there won't be any scratches or bruise marks on his body, as a matter of fact, he can tank missiles from point blank and he would not be wounded slightly. Such was the durability he possesses, so it was obvious a mere kick from the boy won't even harm him.

"You! Student over there!" Sona instantly yelled. "Get over here! It's dangerous and-"

"Hey." The young man cut her before she was able to speak, his head briefly turned to her, showing his face that looked calm and nonchalant, one of his fingers pointed to Robert. "If I beat him, can you guide me to Kuoh Academy? I'm late now and lost so..."

Sona truly doesn't know how to respond to that. Is this guy insane or what?! What the hell was he doing?! Provoking Robert like that! Doesn't he know right now he is in great danger?!

"Beat me?" Robert grin turned to deranged when hear that. "You?! A mere brat?! Beat me?! A little Human?! Truly your brain is really messed!" He then cocks back his right fist that was gripped tightly. "This time! You're going to die!"

SLIP!

"!?"

Robert eyes widened when the boy's right leg connected to the back of his right hand. Then, with one swift movement, the boy tilts down his leg, flowing Robert fist down, making the attack completely deflected.

 **Renewal Taekwondo**

And he moved.

It was an unbelievable sight. Even to Sona who was watching. The boy's movement suddenly increased. He became fast, as a matter of fact, to her he only appeared as a blur. His right leg that was flowing Robert's fist down moved back, tilted upward and hit the man's chin, then with faster speed, he spins, leg rotating and he hit the stray Devil from opposite side of his first hit, then with much faster speed than before his leg slipped to Robert's behind and hit the man's back head.

 **3rd Stance Hwechook**

The young man appeared a few feet away behind the stray Devil. His face remained nonchalant and calm as his hand now slipped inside pocket of his pant. "Body made of steel? That was stupid. Don't you know steel reflects waves multiple times stronger than flesh and bone? What do you think will happen if I give a strong wave to your head? You think your brain can handle it?"

POW! POW! POW!

As if answering his question, the impact instantly appeared. The stray Devil's head cocked multiple times almost in a second, it twitched to random directions as if it was vibrated by some kind of tool. Then, blood come out from Robert's mouth, his knees giving in as he slid down to the ground, face immediately meet the ground and his consciousness was lost.

The Devils that were witnessing the short battle can't believe their eyes. Granted they didn't have a problem handling Robert, but the stray Devil has shrug off their serious attack as if nothing in their short battle... And yet, here he was now, laying on the ground, defeated in less than thirty seconds by the boy.

'Who is this man?' Sona thought with surprise as her wide eyes stared at the young man with disbelief.

The man she thinks turned to them, his face still looked nonchalant, then the expression broke into a wide and toothy grin as his hand flashed a victory sign. "Can you take me to Kuoh Academy now?"

* * *

 **I got the idea of this story after watching GoH video. And by God, it was so awesome! I mean, the way the animation went, and how Mori-Jin clash against Ill-Pyo! Gaaaah! Why?! Why they did not make the anime and only put promotional video?!**

 **Just WHY?!**

 **...**

 **Well, since I already rant like that, I guess I quite satisfied. Anyway, yeah, new story and all and bla, bla, bla, you know the deal. This is mainly crossover with GoH *for you who doesn't know it, search it in webtoon : God of Highschool* a very good comic and must read in my opinion**

 **However there will be another elements included in here, one that related to martial arts *cough*Ranma*cough*1/2*cough***

 **There nothing much to say giving this is the first chapter so I will end it soon... What? Pairings? You will see it later, truthfully I still didn't have any idea for that, if it exist, it possibly harem of course since this I s DxD... Or maybe it would be solo, meh, not really care. If you like this story, please give Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. The Young, Energetic and Loss Dragon (I)

**This chapter has been edited by Maestro of Madness! All credits for better spelling and grammar went to him**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. The Young, Energetic and Loss Dragon. Part I**

* * *

Sona certainly doesn't know how to describe the situation in proper words as she stares at the boy that was now sitting in front of her desk, looking around and swiveling his head to all directions to get a better look at her office. Somehow the young man's behavior reminded Sona to some kind of puppy that was looking at a new place with amazement.

"This is your office?" He asked, even his voice sounded childish for some reason and Sona for some reason imagined was she talking to a child rather than a young man. "Wow! You got all of this for yourself? That was cool! You must be some big lady in this school!"

Sona did not change her expression, not a bit. It keeps stony and stoic like always, then she brought up a document. "Issei Hyoudou, born on 16 April 1999 in Kuoh Town. At the age of six you went to travel with your grandfather around the World, taking education in multiple schools during your travels; 2 years in Korea, 3 years in China, 3 years in Thailand, 2 years in Cambodia, and one year here at Nerima City. Recently just moved back to this city and transferred to here from Furinkan High School." There were more detailed things written in here, however Sona only read the summary since she was not in the mood for pleasantries. She dropped the document, showing it to Issei who blinked at the papers.

"Huh? That was quite detailed." Issei muttered while looking over the document, then he tilted his head a bit. "Are you some kind of skulker?"

... Skulker? What the heck was that supposed to mean?! Sona refrained to show any annoyance though, such things are not befitting for someone at her class, she only adjusted her glasses and gives a look to him. "Do you mean stalker?" She asked. Issei face that gained a light of realization was more than enough to confirm it and Sona tried her best to keep her face stoic. "That actually was the document your parent gave to this school Hyoudou-san, it is not illegal or such things so no, I did not stalk you."

"Ohhh." Issei make a sound while bopping his head. "Kay then, so..." He tilted his head. "Why I'm here again? I mean, shouldn't I go to class now and..."

"I will go with you to your class and explain to the teacher later." Sona said swiftly. "Now, you better explain what are you doing in here?"

"... Huh?"

"Don't play stupid Hyoudou-san, I can tell you are not a normal person, ignoring the fact you just beat a stray Devil that possessed endurance that was able to tank a direct attack from a High-class Devil, you seem to not be bothered and calm, even now." Sona replied stonily. "Why have you come here? For what purpose are you in my city?"

From the Devil's perspective, doing such things actually was not that amazing. Sona has seen Sairaorg fight once, and that guy practically brought down an entire tower only with one punch, she had seen how other stronger Devils do similar things, so it's not a big deal...

But if she put it in Human perspective? That was indeed something. She noticed when fighting his leg was twitching and trembling slightly, he probably broke his ankle when kicking Robert and it can't be helped, the stray Devil really was a durable one, Sona put power in her water spell and Momo also did the same with her fire's, and yet the guy only shrugged them off...

And yet, this man, he kicked Robert. He used pure physical strength, breaking through Roberts powerful endurance that was comparable to a castle wall and he did not show any sign of being hurt or such things. As a matter of fact, Sona noticed his leg was no longer twitching, obviously he had already recovered.

This man... Is dangerous...

"Purpose?" Issei asked in a bewildered voice, oblivious to Sona thought "Why I came here? Well..." He scratched his head while putting on a thoughtful voice. "I guess you can say I came here since I have to finish school and spend time with my parents. And a bit of a vacation!"

Sona blinked a sign that she was surprised by the answer, but then she narrowed her eyes and she gives the young man a stern look. "Are you trying to make a joke, Hyoudou-san?"

"Joke? No." Issei answered. "Grandpa always said I'm bad at making jokes, he said the way I act is more funny." He scowled here. "I feel offended sometimes when he said that." His expression now can be described as a crossover between pouting and frowning.

Sona's left eye twitched once, normally she is more patient than this but the way the boy behaves... It's almost like he really is an idiot.

"Oh by the way, the information was wrong." Issei said, pointing to the document. "Old man Heng not my grandpa, he's just some old guy that I asked to teach me to fight." He paused and made an expression. "Though I always call him grandpa." He added with a big grin.

"I see..." Sona eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at the document. She did not lie; this document was indeed given by Issei's parent themselves when they registered him to this school... Why put wrong information in here? Granted there was a chance they did that because the old man was indeed close to them and already thought of him as family but...

She brushed off that thought, while this new information can be used when she held an investigation more about him later but it was not important.

"Spending time with your parents?" She asked.

"Yeah, this time I got to hang with them for a whole year before I leave and travel again." Issei answered with a nod, his voice was laid back and cheerful. "Grandpa Heng said he was going to visit and take me away in the next year!"

"..." Sona was only silent at hearing that, her eyes peering into Issei, trying to find any sign of a lie or nervousness through his body language... She did not find any... This man seems good at hiding himself. "This time?" She asked again. "The document stated that you were gone for years, how did you meet them?"

"Oh, that. Every end of the weekend during my travel grandpa carried me and somersaulted to Tokyo so I can spend time with my parents who were waiting there!" Issei explained in a cheerful manner.

...

...

...

That... That was a blatant lie, did he really expect her to buy that ridiculous statement?!

"Please stop joking Hyoudou-san." Sona said stonily, her hand adjusting her glasses once as she shot an irritating glare to Issei.

"I'm not!" Issei retorted with an exasperated look. "Grandpa really did! Seriously, he somersaults from one place to another while carrying me!"

Sona take a deep breath, trying her best to calm herself and be not swallowed by anger. "Then let's move to another question, how did you beat Robert?"

"Robert?" Issei asked back, arms crossed and head tilted slightly. "You mean that guy with the steel body?" He got a nod from her. "I kicked his head." He answered simply.

"... That's not what I mean. You are Human, right?"

"100% Human~~~!"

"Then how was your leg not shattered when it hit him? Robert's body can withstand even direct attacks from missiles that belong to a jet fighter, and yet you beat him just like that."

"Oh, that." Issei stand, prompting Sona to tense a bit. The Student Council President watched as Issei rise his foot to chair, placing it in there. He removed his shoes, socks, then rolled his pants a bit and reveal his feet.

"!?"

Sona eyes widened, and even she can't contain the surprised expression from appearing on her face as she stared at the young man's leg. 'His leg... It...' Instead of normal skin like people have, there were scale there, red scales. His leg was covered with red colored scales, there was normal skin here and there, but it was only minor and people won't even notice it.

"Ummm... Grandpa said this is a Sacred Gear that called Twice Critical." Issei said with a thoughtful face as he tried to remember further what his mentor said. "He said mine is abnormal, instead of taking the shape of a gauntlet or one of my limbs, it spreads to my whole body."

... Now that clearly makes sense, a body with the durability of a Dragon. Even Twice Critical is only a Dragon type Sacred Gear that is categorized as low class, but the durability it possess is real. When it's in its user's limbs, it can hold even an attack from a middle class Devil and only get a small scratch.

And rather than becoming part of limbs, it becomes armor and covers his body. With such durability, of course he can produce enough power to breakthrough Robert's defense, add the fact he is obviously trained, so it shouldn't be much of a surprise.

"And it also makes me heal faster!" Issei grinned a bit. "Usually, I need to rest for a few weeks after getting my bones broken when training with grandpa's treatment, but now I can heal in a few days!"

And it also gives regeneration power, while it's not amazing but it clearly is useful enough... This was actually new, a sub-species Sacred Gear then? One that comes from Twice Critical.

"I take it your travels with grandfather mainly focused on training." Sona guessed while adjust her glasses.

"Yup." Issei nodded as he unfolds his pant back, his scaly skin also gone, turned to normal human skin. "We went to a lot of places and learned martial arts! I meet many cool people during it."

"Hmm..."

This young man is obviously strong, capable of beating Robert without much effort and ease... Which means he is a candidate for a Peerage, though he indeed still has things that are possibly hidden but Sona will uncover them soon. For now, it's best to let him do what he wants and have people spy on him when out from her sight.

He came here to study... Well, this is school, her school. She maybe shares this place with Rias, but the Gremory Heiress is not the president in here, and she also is more focused on the city rather than school. So unofficially, she the ruler of this place. And she will make sure Issei Hyoudou learns properly then if he wants to study in here.

Keep your friend close, but keep your enemy closer... Or potential enemy in this case.

"What kind of martial arts did you train in your journey?"

"Many." Issei answered, he raised his hand and began to counting with his fingers. "There Taekwondo, Karate, Aikido, Kung-Fu, Wing Chun, Judo, Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu, Muay Thai, Bajiquan." He paused when notice his fingers were not enough. "Kendo, Bōjutsu and... There many more actually." Issei finished lamely. "Mostly I only know their basics, after that I pick a few that I'm with comfortable mostly and enter advanced training with the ones I pick. Taekwondo is one of them!"

That... Was quite impressive, to learn that many martial arts in a spawn of eleven years... Granted he may have only learned their basic stances and styles, but it still is something... And it can be considered an impossible feat actually.

"How did you do that? Learning many things in a short time..."

"Well, I spend my time training hard!" Issei put on a prideful expression in here while pumping his chest before he deflated and has a small nervous expression. "And grandpa also doesn't like it when I'm slacking around..."

"In one day, how many hours do you spend to train?"

"Twelve hours."

Unfortunately for Sona she chose that moment to drink, and so the cliché thing where people a doing spit take happens to her when she hears Issei's answer.

"T-Twelve hours?" Even she can't hide her bewildered expression as she stares at Issei with a surprised look.

"Yup! At first I started with only four, then in the next month it turned to eight, and in next month it turned to twelve!" Issei answered with a big grin.

Sona began to wondering if the old man that takes Issei is actually a secret sadist. That training regimen is clearly insane and abnormal for Humans. "Then how about your studies, eating, and your daily activities?"

"Hmm... Well, I spend seven hours in school and five hours for sleep, eating and other things... Sometime it's less if something urgent happens!"

'He went through that schedule for more than ten years?! How the hell was he still alive?!' Sona thought with incredulity. The more she listens to Issei's story, the more she doubted him... And if he proved to be honest, it still doesn't make any sense!

One thing was for sure, the one that took him and trained him is clearly not a normal person... That old man... She will look into this more after this... There is no way a Human can go through that regimen and survive, so he must be using some method during Issei's training to make him not drop dead.

He said he came for vacation as well now she recalled... Given the schedule he went through for more than ten years was like that... A vacation was clearly needed so he did not drop dead in psychology and mental aspect... But... Isn't it kind of late to take a vacation now?

"We will continue this conversation some other time." Sona said after a moment of silence. "Right now, let's get you to your class." She raised the data sheet of him and read his class. '2A huh? Wasn't that the class near a senior one? Tsubasa and Momo are also in there as well, this certainly is a promising position.' She thought.

* * *

"As you can see, since he was forced to stay there due to him being involved in that matter, he can't help but miss the first class." Sona said calmly. "The headmaster himself has given permission, here is the note from him." She hands the note to the teacher who took it.

The older man read the paper, and sees there is indeed a signature from the headmaster himself before he gives a glance to Issei. "I see, so that's the case." The teacher gives an understanding look to him who has both of his hands behind the back of his head. "In my opinion though, you were doing a noble deed Hyoudou-kun."

"Ah? Well..." Issei face was neutral as he blinked a few times. "It's nothing big, I just did what's right."

"Hahaha! I like your mindset! Well, then let me notice the class first okay? Wait here for a moment."

As the teacher went back to tell the class about the new student, Issei turned to Sona with a scowl. "Hey, why did you lie to him?" He asked, prompting the Student Council President to turn to him with a quirked eyebrow. "You told him I helped someone from almost being robbed, and because of that the police near here wished to ask me the details."

"And what did you expect then? Telling him the truth that you fought against a man that was capable of killing a majority of the students in here with nothing but his bare hands?" Sona rebuked sarcastically. "It's not a 100% lie, you did help someone, my group precisely, and I did not mention what we were attempted to be robbed, no one will expect that what was almost robbed was our lives."

Issei's face remained neutral hearing that before he makes a thoughtful sound by humming, then he broke into a small grin. "Well, I guess that's fine!"

Sona stared at him... This guy... He is so unbelievable, he truly knows how to act like an idiot and press her buttons! "Well, I guess this is it for now. There are others who probably want to meet with you later Hyoudou-san, so expect some visitors."

"Uhm! Sure! See you later." Issei gives a toothy grin to her which she responds by simply nodding before leaving. The young man did not need to wait long, just a few more seconds and Sona decided to leave, the teacher already got back and smiled to him.

"You can enter now Hyoudou-kun." He said kindly.

Issei did, hands still wrapped around the back of his head and his face was nonchalant as he entered the class. The students, he noted there were around twenty-five, a majority of them were females. If he recalled this school used to be an all-girls school and just changed three years ago, so the ratio of the males was clearly a bit low.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher offered.

Issei glanced at him and back to students who were murmuring to each other, then his face broke into a wide grin. "Yo! I'm Issei Hyoudou, I'm 17 years old! I like sports, mainly martial arts! I traveled a lot and recently just transferred back here from Nerima! Shoot your questions!" He declared in an easy going manner.

The students were silent for a moment. Then it broke in to a loud talk, shouting, yelling as questions after questions were shot towards him -mainly coming from the females-, which made the class burst into chaos for a moment. The teacher instantly tried to calm them down, and after almost a minute he fortunately succeed.

"Ask the questions one by one everyone." The teacher scolded them. "You can't possibly think that Hyoudou-kun can answer your questions when you ask like a group of uncivilized people!" He gives them a stern glare which makes the students blanch. "Now, raise your hand to ask a question!"

One female student instantly did and immediately asked.

"You said you transferred back here, does that mean you originally came from here?"

"Well, yes I was actually born here before I decided to travel around Asia with my grandpa." Issei answered.

"You traveled a lot? Does that mean you went to different nations or just around Japan?" Another female asked.

"I traveled to different nations, I went to Korea first before I went to China, then to Thailand and to Cambodian before came back here."

"You like sports, which one do you often play?" A male student asked.

"I mainly play dodgeball or American football actually in sports."

"You said you like martial arts, can you do kendo? Which one do you actually know the best?"

"Yes I can do kendo, I practiced in the art of sword for years... Well, I practiced martial arts a lot actually but I mainly use Taekwondo."

As questions after questions were asked, it keeps going for almost five minutes until the teacher decided it was enough and interfered. He told Issei to go find a seat, which the young man did as he glanced there was an empty seat behind Tsubasa, Sona's Rook.

The young man made his way to the seat, he caught Tsubasa glancing at him and in return he gives her a wide and toothy grin. This makes the blue haired Rook blinked in surprise before returning it with a small grin and nods.

"Tsubasa Yura." Tsubasa introduces herself when Issei takes a seat behind her. "Thanks for your help this morning." She whispered that part to him.

Issei simply gives a nod. "No problem, I just happened to stumble there so... You guys also led me to school so were even."

"Got lost on the way and stumbled into that situation, huh?" Tsubasa chuckled. "You certainly have bad luck, where do you live anyways?"

"In the shopping district."

Shopping district... That actually is not far from here and...

"Hold on, the mansion in the far corner of the section." Tsubasa commented while blinking. "And if you stumbled there from the shopping district, you must pass this area to go there..." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "How did you miss this place?"

"Eh really?" Issei blinked, he then tried to remember how he missed such a thing. He admits he isn't the brightest guy and often gets lost, but even his sense of direction isn't that bad.

 _Issei swiveled his head in many directions, one hand was placed on the top of his eyebrows in 'looking for something' posture as he was searching for the school he should be attending. Currently he was crouching on someone's house roof and trying to find any trace of Kuoh Academy. He knew he forget something since he was in hurry but he never thought it would be his GPS! Now things have become more complicated, add the fact he will soon be late..._

 _"Ah! That's a Kuoh Academy uniform!" He brightened when sees a student clad in his school uniform inside a car. Well this makes things simpler, all he needs to do is follow that cars direction for the moment and he will find the academy!_

 _He was about to jump down, however from the corner of his eyes he caught an old woman who was carrying three heavy bags in the street alone. He briefly spared a glance to the car before shifting his gaze back to the grandma who was still carrying her bags and... has some sneaky and suspicious looking guy behind her, hand extended and judging by his grin, it was obvious what he was trying to do._

 _Without any words, he jumps over to the old woman's direction and landed directly above the wanna-be thief's head, eliciting a yelp of pain from the man who crashed into the ground due to the boy's act. This also makes the old woman turn and see Issei standing behind her with the thief unconscious at his feet, smiling brightly and kindly to her._

 _"Hey! Grandma!" He called as he ran over to the old woman, making sure to stomp the wanna-be thief's head once again while doing that. "You need help carrying those things?"_

'And after I got to that grandma's house, I pretty much got lost.' Issei thought with a sweat drop as he recalled that particular event. Seriously, a thief in the middle of the morning? What kind of cliché and too-often-used event! Thinking about it makes Issei scratch his hair in irritation. "Well... I actually saw one of students and was about to follow him, however at that time there was an old woman about to be robbed when carrying her groceries while shopping, so I stopped the thief and helped her to carry her things." He rubbed his head in a sheepish manner while giving an equally sheepish grin to Tsubasa. "When I was done helping her... I pretty much got lost."

Tsubasa blinked after hearing the story... Then she shoots him a bemused look... That! That was such an outdated and ridiculous reason! It's almost like a cliché in a bad comic or manga! Did he really expect her to believe in that?!

"I see... That was unfortunate." She doesn't know how to respond to that in a polite manner, so she only can say that. Her King also already texted her through her phone moments ago when she was on her way to their class, let him play his game for now and keep an eye on him.

She spares a glance to Momo and finds the white haired girl also glancing at Issei from behind him, both of them share a nod of agreement. They will keep an eye on this person, even if he looks like an easy-going and laid back person, but they sure there is something he is hiding beneath that personality, this guy is strong after all so he can't be that simple.

* * *

Lunch Break

"So Issei-san, you said you've been in Korea and many other nations before, how was it there?" One female student asked.

"Well, for Korean and China actually it wasn't that different than Japan. Other than the culture obviously, there manners as well..." Issei paused and scratches his head in an attempt to remember things. "In Japan, usually you see people give a bow or such thing as a greeting, a more formal way would be bowing your head quite low. Korea is also the same like that, China though is different, they were more of a mixture." He gives a small grin. "It was quite a lot actually and I don't think you will find it interesting!"

"Why did you travel around in the first place Hyoudou-kun?" Another female student asked.

"Well, I traveled because I trained in martial arts with my grandpa." Issei answered in an easy manner. "We go to many places to learn their fighting style, then combine them together!"

"Ohhh really? Can you show it to us?"

"Sure!"

With that Issei stood up, then he kicked up the chair he used to sit, the wooden furniture flopping in air almost like a bottle of water much to the students that were watching amazement. Then when it fell down, Issei sticks one leg up, the tip of his foot extended and touches the back of the chair. It flails around in an imbalanced manner but with a small movement of Issei's feet, soon the chair becomes balanced.

"Wow! That's! That's!"

"That's cool! Hyoudou-san!"

"Amazing!"

Issei only grinned toothily while rubbing the back of his head, then with a simple flick of his leg the chair flipped up, he caught it with his hand before placing it on the floor again and sitting upon it.

"That's nothing much, my friends in Tokyo can do better than that." Issei said cheerfully.

As the students, male and female gather around the young man and ask many questions to know more about him better, the two Sitri peerage members that were inside that class were watching from afar with interest.

"So what do you think?" Tsubasa asked.

"He... He seems friendly..." Momo answered with an uncertain voice.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Tsubasa said dryly, prompting a small glare from the white haired bishop.

"I don't know much since we just met him a short time ago." Momo huffed in annoyance. "But I can tell he seems to not be a person that starts problems without a reason." She stated. "In class he doesn't seem to be paying attention, he only looks outside and touches that sleeping mask of his." She then frowned. "Speaking about that sleeping mask, why does he wear it like that? He didn't plan to use it for sleeping in class did he?"

"Maybe, I found it a little cute though." Tsubasa snorted.

"What about you? What do you think of him?" Momo asked to her friend.

"... He's good..." Tsubasa commented after a moment of silence. "And I mean, quite good, close to master level in terms of skill of martial arts if you ask me." She said as she gestured to the chair where the boy used to sit. "He flipped that chair up and balanced it on the tip of his foot, that was no small feat ya know? I'm also quite good in martial arts but I can't balance things like that. It needs good balance and skill to do that, and focus as well, you can't forget focus."

"... How good is he compared to one of us?" Momo asked.

"In my opinion? We can't fight him one on one, we must group up on him." Tsubasa answered. "Look at Robert, that bastard was tough enough to brush yours and Kaichou's spells, but he went down after getting a few hits from this guy."

"Well..." That certainly makes sense, the spell she cast is not weak by any means, especially the one from her King as well. And by any means, Momo sure the spell Sona cast was strong enough to make a hole in the wall by raw power, and yet the stray Devil took it without much of a problem. But he went down after a few solid hits from Issei, proof that this man clearly is not just a simple man. "I guess you're right." She nodded to the Rook before scowling. "And your language, stop using crude words Tsubasa!"

"Gee, what are you? My mom?" The bluenette asked sarcastically.

The white haired Devil rolled her eyes. "You are a woman Tsubasa, but you act like a man. Seriously, someone is even going to mistake you as one, add the fact you have a face like that."

"Yeah, but no way in hell are they going to mistake me as a man since I have this." Tsubasa pushed her breasts a bit with a grin. Hers maybe not be as big as Rias Gremory's or Akeno Himejima's, but it can be said that she is above average, enough to show people she is indeed a woman despite her tomboyish face.

"Ah? Hyoudou-san! What are you doing?!"

A gasp and shout from students around the alerted both Devils, the peerage of Sitri Heiress instantly turned to the direction and can only stand immediately when they see the man of their conversation topic now crouching at the rail of the window and looking down.

"The canteen is below right, first floor?" Issei asked, his face expressing his easy going expression he always uses.

"Y-Yeah." One female student answered with a stutter, shocked at what the boy just did. "H-Hyoudou-kun p-please get down from there since it-"

"That's the canteen right?"

"Y-Yes that is, b-but-"

"Thanks!"

Then, without any further warning the young man jumped. He really hopped out from the window that belonged to the third floor of the school in a nonchalant manner. The students gasped aloud, even Tsubasa and Momo also rushed to the window and were trying to stop or catch him but they were far too late.

Their worry and concern though is useless as the martial artist proved he's capable of handling himself. The brown haired teenager spins in air, his hand extended and when he fell low enough to pass through a tree, he grabs one of the branches tightly. He twists himself once before he lets it go, flipping in air once again as he falls and he allows his body to roll before he balances himself and starts to run.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

The students who were watching, be it from his class or others, all of them are gawking openly. Their minds try to comprehend what the hell just happened and was that real or only their brains playing with them.

"... Well..." Tsubasa whispered in an incredulous manner. She was not awed or astonished since she had seen more abnormal things due to her status as a Devil but... "He clearly knows how to make a scene and impression..." Then she chuckled a bit. "It seems school will be more interesting with his presence."

Momo on her side only nods dumbly.

* * *

Meanwhile on the another side of the school, a certain long crimson haired Devil and certain Student Council President found themselves blinking at what just happened.

"... Did he just hop out from a three-story tall window without caring that people were watching him?" Rias asked in a voice that was mixed between bewilderment and amusing.

"Yes... Yes... Yes he did..." Sona answered dully. She can feel headache starting to grow now as she stared at the spiky brown haired teenager that ran to the canteen, uncaring to the people that were gawking and staring at him.

"How... Funny..." Rias allowed a giggle to escape from her mouth.

"That's not funny. He practically doesn't care about secrecy and abnormal things like he just did!" Sona glared at her friend who only giggled further. "You think it's normal for someone to be hopping around easily like that?! Think of what other people's opinion will be!"

"Oh come on Sona, it not that bad." Rias said in a placating manner. "I mean yeah, it can be categorized as abnormal, but we both know there are people that considered that as normal in their World with others being able to do similar things. Like acrobatics in a circus show."

Sona right eye twitched once. "I'm perfectly aware about that, however what I'm concern about is how students, parent, and public will react to this! The school is going to have strange rumors about it spread!"

"And what's wrong with that? Didn't you once that say you wanted Kuoh to become famous?"

"You know well I did not mean it in that way..."

Rias allowed herself to chuckle. Well... if she put it that way, that was certainly true. And the Gremory Heiress knows just how big of a matter the school is for Sona, let's just say if this school was a kingdom then the owner of it is Sona, albeit Rias shares some asset but it was Sona who mainly ruled this place. Rias preferred to look over this city rather than the school.

"So we're going to meet him after school?" Rias asked, changing the topic.

"No, not yet." Sona answered, she adjusts her glasses while looking down to the school from her position. "We need to research more about his history before asking another question, especially about the old man that took him and trained him." She did that because she preferred to make the meeting short and to the point immediately. If she knows more about him, she will ask the right questions and finish it at once.

"But can I approach him?" Rias asked in a childish voice. "I won't do much! Just introduce ourselves and get to know each other!"

"If you wish to then go ahead, not like it's going to stop you if I say no anyway."

"Fufufu it's true." Rias chuckled before she glances at her watch. "The bell will ring soon, break time is almost over so let's get back to class."

"Agreed."

Both Kings of Kuoh Academy were about to leave back to their class, however the red haired one caught something when she gazed to the boy they watched one last time.

"Hm? What is he doing over there?" She asked, noticing that the young man was now near the old school building, the place that belongs to her.

Meanwhile Issei who on his way back to class, this time decided to do it in a normal way was eating a sandwich he bought. He already ate one packet of food but he was still hungry so he bought more, and he decided to look around this school... However, let's just say when he did that, he got lost... Again.

"Where the heck am I now?" He asked to no one while munching his sandwich. He begins to look around to find where he is now and he saw an old and abandoned looking house not far from his position. "... If I climb to the top of that, I'm sure I can see the academy." He gives a mental pat to his own back, that was certainly a good idea. He popped the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and was about to hop to the building when suddenly a familiar voice called him.

"And what do you think you're doing, Hyoudou-san?"

Issei turned to the owner of the voice and sees Sona Sitri standing not that far away from him, her face set to her stoic expression like usual.

"Ah! Water Lady, you're here!"

Sona's eyebrow twitched at the way she was called. "It Kaichou, or Sona-Kaichou or Sitri-Kaichou Hyoudou-san."

"Sona-Kaichou? Sitri-Kaichou?" Issei blinked and tilted his head. "Is that your name?"

Sona opened her mouth to reprimand him, however she paused in the middle of doing that. And at that time she realizes that she never once introduced herself to him, not even when they returned to the school... It takes everything she has to not openly blush, by Satan! How the hell has she forgotten such basic things?!

She did not show any reaction though, clearing her throat she gives a nod. "Yes, that's my name. Sona Sitri." She said.

"Kay then! I'm Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced himself with a big grin. "Hey, Sona! I got lost when looking around so can you help me once again to get to my class?"

Sona stared at the young man with bewilderment. How the hell did he get lost in this simple place?! ... Okay granted Kuoh Academy can be dubbed as a big school actually, add the fact that there is a small pack of trees that cover a few places, but still...

She decides to brush that thought away for now since the break is almost over and set to shaking her head. "Go that direction, walk straight and you will find the academy. Go now, the class is almost about to start."

"Thank you Sona!" Issei beamed as he walked away. "See you later!"

"It's Kaichou for you!"

The boy in response only waved his hand away as he left the Sitri Heiress. However, Sona caught his eyes wandering to a certain direction for a moment before he was completely gone.

There was a moment of silence, only the sound of the winds breeze, leafs and trees that echoed. Sona adjusts her glasses once before turning to the direction where Issei was staring. "He saw you."

From the shadow of one of the trees, the red haired Devil comes out, arms crossed under her ample chest with an interested expression. "I can see that." She was actually staring at the boy since Sona approached him, and it seems he sensed something watching him and turned to the direction.

"How did he even come here? There is a Boundary Field around this area, one that makes students want to go away when near here unless you permit it."

"I don't know; the field is still active." Rias tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "But it seems it doesn't affect him."

"It could be, but it's still something different." Sona frowned. "I can easily accept him surviving from falling from a three-story house, given his Sacred Gear, however that doesn't make him immune to magic. He maybe can defend himself against hypnosis or simple things, but the field in here is not that simple."

"You're right... I wonder..." Rias begins to ponder at the event that just happened. "Could it be; his Sacred Gear actually grants him resistance to magic as well? It was a sub-species and spreads to his whole body, maybe it's draconic nature affects his magical sense as well?" Granted Twice Critical is a low-class Sacred Gear, but it doesn't change the fact it originally was a Dragon before it was trapped in that form.

"Perhaps..." Sona agreed, that sounds plausible actually. "We will talk about this later, class is about to begin soon, let's go."

"Sure." Rias complied as she begins to walk away, followed by Sona who was also leaving. "But really Sona? Forgetting to introduce yourself? Truly it's unbefitting for someone at your status."

Sona had the decency to look abashed as her stoic face was adorned by a small pink hue and she cursed inwardly. For some reason, she knows this is related to the new student and it makes her wish to throttle him.

Issei Hyoudou who was just climbing into his class and entered through the window about to take a sit into his chair when he suddenly shivered. For some reason he felt like he just dodged a bullet.

* * *

 **New chapter come out already! A forty follower and favorite in only few days huh? Not bad I guess, though it seems still many doesn't know GoH, perhaps that the reason why it got less reader than my other fics. In review there many that declare they don't know GoH after all.** **I mean, usually there thousand viewer or near it, but this story not even got more than 500 reader! Wasn't that something? x.x**

 **Well for you who new to GoH elements, I welcome you all, and I suggest you to read that comic, I highly recommend it, really. It good comic from Webtoon and you won't regret it**

 **Now unto the chapter! There nothing but brief introduction and history of how Issei went through his days when he travel with his grandpa, and as you can see, that old man clearly slave driver to give Issei such tight and deadly schedule**

 **Try to guess who that old man *give cheshire grin in here***

 **And yes, as you can see Issei Sacred Gear different from other. Rather than in form of gauntlet or limbs, it spread to his whole body. Interesting isn't it? Hahaha, the reason is obvious why, giving Issei only Human, his phsyical strength is far weaker than other supernatural being.**

 **His skills though, that different things, he use skills and techniques to cover his weakness, like you all see when he fought against Robert where he smack the vital part of the guy and give him brain damage, enough to bring him down**

 **Poor Sona, seems having headache due to dealing with our favorite protagonist! And she not even spend her time with him for one day! XD**

 **Next chapter will be more about Issei and his interactions with Kuoh Academy character! Stay tune to find out more how this story continue!**

 **This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. The Young, Energetic & Loss Dragon (II)

**Chapter 2. The Young, Energetic and Loss Dragon. Part II**

* * *

Sona and Rias stare at their Rook, Tsubasa Yura and Koneko Toujou with unamused expression. They had order them to spy on Issei when he on his way home to see what he going to do... And that was around three hours ago...

"Excuse me?" Sona asked in dull tone "Could you repeat what you said?" She give look to her Rook, one that make the blue haired woman fidgeting under her stare

Let it be said between Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the latter treat her peerage more harsh. Granted compared to many asshole in Devils Sona look tame, but for some reason she seems terrifying in different case

"He... He got loss..." Tsubasa stammered slightly, even her voice sounding weak and she barely believe herself to say such thing "And I really mean it. He really get loss when he on his way to his home." She added hurriedly when notice the look she receive from her King

"His house..." Sona speak after a pause "It maybe quite far by walking, but clearly it not that far, it in shopping district right?" She asked to her Rook who nodded "And as far I recall it take car longer to reach here because vehicle have to take another route so it can enter. If by legs it only probably only fifteen or twenty minute."

"I perfectly aware of that Kaichou, but believe me it's the truth! We spend hours following walk around the city and he just realize he got loss three hour after he start to walk!"

"You should realize it simply an act because he aware that you two following him and decide to play with you."

"Kaichou, believe me this guy is not that smart!" Tsubasa sounded so exasperated at this point as she flail one arm in comical manner "Okay, maybe he's not stupid as well. But trust me, even if he knew we following him he won't decide to play with us!" She turned to her fellow Rook who munching sweet and have stony face "Oi, Koneko, say something!"

The Nekomata stare at Tsubasa blankly for moment before she turn to the King's "He got loss." She confirmed her fellow Rook statement

Sona stared at the cat Devil, face express disbelief before she sighed, hand adjusting her glasses and rubbing her temple afterward "... Well, if Koneko said so..."

"You believe in her but not in me! Kaichou!" Tsubasa was obviously look hurt as she give look to her King

"Tsubasa we know you love to joking sometime, add the fact you not the brightest person..."

Harsh, but true. Tsubasa doesn't have proper defense for that only can set to pouting while mumbling under her breath inchorently

"Why don't you tell us since the beginning then?" Rias asked, she tried to stay calm but the smirk in her face tell she clearly amused by how Sona handling her peerage

"Well..." Tsubasa sighed "It went like this."

 _"We've been following this guy for three hours... Is he trying to play with us or what?!" Tsubasa growled in annoyance as she glowering at Issei who walking in jovial manner, one arm swung to up while the other down with each step he take_

 _"..." Koneko did not say anything other than staring at their target. If she got annoyed as well, she did not show it in her face that look blank as always_

 _Their target meanwhile finally stop walking, make both Rooks stare with anticipation when he did that. Then, the young man begin to tilt his head to few directions as if he looking for something_

 _'Did he...' Both Rook's obviously thought maybe the boy sense him and actually led them to here to fight with them in first place. They share look to each other and brace themselves to come out if he call their name, no use to hiding, perhaps by doing that they can find out the truth about their target_

 _"... Ah... I got loss..."_

 _If this is just like in anime or cartoon they watch, Tsubasa and Konekeo sure as hell their face would be in ground now in manner that dubbed as epic faceplant due to sheer of ridiculous from Issei statement._

 _As matter of fact, Tsubasa even shouted in enrage and pure anger and that would be heard by Issei had her mouth not covered by Koneko in that instant, reducing her raging yell to sound of muffling voice, all while have her limbs flailing as she seems about to went out from their hiding place and strangle the young man until die_

 _Seriously, they waste three hours, walking around this city, passing through many same district and road, just for him suddenly claim that he got loss?!_

 _"Let me at him Koneko! Let me at him!"_

 _It not sounds like that actually since her mouth covered by her hand, however the white haired Devil can tell that actually what her fellow Rook said_

 _"Patient." She said in her best calm voice, however one can tell there irritiation in her usual blank face_

 _Meanwhile said the man now scratching his hair in annoyance. He knew he should make map to where he walk before so he can remember the road and street he has pass through_

 _"Oh well... It not like I don't want to look around this city anyway." Issei muttered with shrug, he then looking to one of lamp on the street that now already on, indicating night soon will come and judging by the sun that set, maybe only in next few minutes it will gone. He nodded as he decide to use that as hopping place to see where is he now, however when he about to jump a voice call him_

 _"Hey! You!"_

 _Issei turned when someone call him in angry voice, he granted by sight of group of people standing not far behind him, their numbers about dozen or more._

 _"Yes! That's the guy! Big bro! That's the guy that stomp my head!" One of them yelled while pointing to him_

 _"Eh?" Issei blinked, obviously confused_

 _"So..." One man that look bigger than other take one step forward, he held iron pipe that about two feet long while glaring at him "You the one who kick my brother this morning."_

 _"Kick your brother?" Issei asked in confusion, as far he know he didn't fight with anyone today_

 _"Don't play stupid!" The little brother snapped at him "This morning! You come out of nowhere and kick my back! Then you stomp my head!"_

 _Issei stare blankly at him, obviously doesn't know what this guy talking about. However it only for moment before his face gaining understanding and he pop down his fist to his palm in 'ah' manner "Ah! You the thief that try to steal from old lady this morning!"_

 _"You damn right you brat!" The thief growled in angry manner_

 _Meanwhile hidden under their hiding place, Tsubasa can't help but jawdropped 'He really help old lady from almost got stolen this morning?!' That stupid and cliche sounded reason actually not lie?!_

 _"Ah..." Issei then stare at him, then to the group of thugs that behind him. Then he nodded "Well, after I beat you all, can you guide me to shopping district?"_

 _"Beat us all?!" The older brother of the thief sneered at him "In your dream! Boys get him!"_

 _The thugs roared and charging to the lone boy who remain nonchalant at the threat that coming. Then he skid his right leg once, and twice to the ground before he begin to move_

 _He was fast. Not as fast as when he fought Robert, but he still can be counted as fast in Tsubasa eyes_

 _His fist thrusted forward, colliding against jaw of the unfortunate thug that stand in the front. The punk head cocked back almost like in movie manner and Tsubasa winced a bit seeing that, obviously that was hurt. Then he sidestepped and avoid one thug that try to grab him, his hand extended and grab the offending limb, then with one movement, the thug thrown away and crashed to his comrade_

 _He dodge, move, slip, jumping over, and spinning among the thugs that surround him. Each time he move, his fist blurred, hitting his enemies, chest, solar plexus, stomach, chin, forehead, nose, cheek, abdomen. All of them strike their targets in painful manner, choked gasp, painful moan, and vomit of saliva come out from mouths of the thugs that striked by the young man_

 _It not just random brawl to the Devils that watching, this man not overpower them fully. No, the way he move, the way he strike, the way he dodge, all of them were flawless and did in very efficient manner. There no waste movement or opening whenever he dodge or counter, all of them were perfect and clean._

 _This young man... He's skilled, even when he surrounded and tackled together but not once he panic or show any bothered demeanor, he handle them with perfect..._

 _He strong... Undoubtedly strong... And he only Human... Granted what he did actually look not that great, but for Koneko and Tsubasa, Devil Rook's, and one who has study martial arts for a years, the sheer of skill and technique this man display clearly surpass them_

 _He take down almost half of group in less than fifteen seconds_

 _"Not bad..." Tsubasa whistled "He beat them all without much problem... Though I wonder why he didn't use his legs." Ever since the fight started she notice Issei always attack them using fists rather than his legs, that make her quite confused actually 'Could it be... It seems he far more skilled than I thought.'_

 _Issei has said that he learn a lot martial arts. So she not confused when he start fight using fist, however during the battle never once he use his legs other than moving, even the movement that look like from reflects were using his fists_

 _Which is very surprising seeing Issei use Taekwondo as main stance. Which mean, no matter what his legs is the one that bounded to his reflect movement the most and yet... He able to control it, not relented to instinct and body memories, he control them, not the otherwise_

 _And it take very huge self-control to do that... Which mean, his skill not near master in term of human, he already master or even beyond that..._

 _"Too lethal." Koneko on her side commented with blank voice, but her golden eyes gleaming with sharpness_

 _"Yeah... Too lethal." Tsubasa agreed, her eyes glued to Issei that beating everyone as if handling group of children. If he use his legs, big chance those guys won't end with conscussion and bruise, but broken bones and severe blunt damage_

 _"Shit! W-What with this guy?!" One thug muttered with obvious fear and you can't blame him, he just witness his comrade got trashed like a group of harmless puppy rather than adult men_

 _"He's strong! Too strong-GAGH!" He being cut off by Issei punch that connected to his stomach, sending him crashed to nearby trash can and loss his consciousness_

 _Issei stare at the group of men with nonchalant look as he stood above thugs that littered around him, his face calm and neutral "Still want to go?" He asked_

 _"G-Gugh! D-Don't underestimated us!" The leader growled with attempt of bravado despite the current predicament "There still more of us! And you must be tired after fighting the others." He grinned menacingly "You can keep going, and after you make small opening, you done for good, boy!"_

 _Issei though remain calm and nonchalant, these guys just didn't know when to give up weren't they? Before Issei can respond that he only need another fifteen seconds to beat them all, someone cut him from doing that_

 _"Huh? What this, nyo? A group of men trying to bully some cute boy?"_

 _The new voice make the Devils, Issei, and group of thugs snapped their head to the certain direction. And when they see who it come, needless to say, the group of thugs let out small squeak while the Devils have their face turned to surprise expression -Koneko remain neutral though_

 _It was a man... Stand over 6,8 foot tall, and his body build by nothing but with muscle, his face is ephipany of masculine and his eyes look so menacing, one can say even this is not someone you mess with... That though, not reason why the group of thugs let out squeak... It was his outfit... He clad in skimpy and short, magical girl suit..._

 _Yes... Yes you heard that right. That behemoth made from muscle clad in magical girl outfit that hug his figure so tightly, showing his well-toned muscle. His hairs even long like magical girl and tied into twin tail by frilly ribborn! And his skirt, his skirt so short that you can see-HOLY MOTHER OF VIRGIN MARY! WAS THAT HIS D*#CK?! THAT HUGE SACK OF BALLS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE COVERED BY UNDERWEAR LIKE THAT_

 _"W-What the fucking hell is that?!" Tsubasa squeaked "A Troll?!"_

 _"Mil-tan..." Koneko answered, making her fellow Rook snapped her head to her "A client..."_

 _"Client?" Tsubasa muttered in flabbergasted voice "That's! Your client?!" She asked while pointing to the crossdressing man with face showing pure disgust_

 _"Akeno-sempai client..." Koneko replied in blank voice "Yuuto-sempai too sometime." She added_

 _... If the client in this city were as strange as this creature then... For some reason, Tsubasa glad that their King decide to more focused to school rather than serving this city... She make sure she going to relay this to her after this..._

 _"Mil-tan heard some ruckus outside his house and decide to check." The way he speak... My God it even sounded so wrong! That sheer of deep and masculine voice shouldn't be used in that kind of tone! "Imagine his surprise when he found group of bad mens try to harrassing one cute boy!" He declared in most 'angry' and 'cute' voice "No, no, no! This won't do! Won't do at all! Nyo!" He waving his finger in chiding manner. Then, he twirling in his place, skirt flipped up to flash his underwear, and his hair flailing around before he stopped and give look to the group of thugs who paled "As Magician Girl of Justice and Love! Mil-tan shall punish you all! Nyo!"_

 _It was safe to say that the group of thugs already start running before he even finish his 'Magical Girl' introduction. They all scrambling and screaming like little girl escape from giant bugs that try to wriggle them in unspeakable manner_

 _Somehow though... They fail, and Mil-tan still got them all... Painfully..._

 _In less than twenty seconds, the last group of the thugs laying in ground, all of them moaning in painful manner, dirts, and bruises cover several parts of their bodies, some even have their shoulder seems almost popped out from his hand, indicating it joint clearly need to be fixed. Mostly though, they all sucking their thumbs and whispering 'mommy' under their breaths_

 _"Hmph!" The massive behemoth flared his nostril while clapping his hands in brushing manner "That will teach you all to not try bully someone!" He said in 'cute' voice. He turned to Issei who watching since beginning and give him another 'cute' wink "Are you okay, little boy?"_

 _"Ah? Yes, I'm fine." Issei answered nonchalantly while nodding. If he disturbed at what he just saw moment ago, he did pretty damn job hiding it "How about you ossan? You okay?"_

 _"Ossan." Mil-tan pouted, the behemoth actually pouted "That sound lame and ugly! Call me Mil-tan, nyo!"_

 _"Sure! So Mil-tan, are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine!" Mil-tan puffed his chest in proud manner "These lowly peasant that oppose justice is nothing compared to Mil-tan might! Nyo!" He said while making pose that show more of his bulging muscle_

 _In their hiding place, Tsubasa try her best to stay healthy as her hand moved to her mouth "I-I think I need plastic bag..." She murmured in sick manner, she can feel the last food she eat now threaten to come out to her throat_

 _"There, there." Koneko pat and rubbing her senior back in comforting manner. She can sympathize, she also react like that when saw Mil-tan for the first time_

 _"Hahaha! You strong Mil-tan! My name Issei Hyoudou! Thanks for helping me!" Issei said in grateful voice while offering his hand_

 _The Magical Man take the young man hand and shake it in vigorous manner "Your welcome! That's nice name for cute boy!"_

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"Hehehe, by the way, what are you doing here nyo?"_

 _"Ah? I'm just done from my school but I kind of got loss."_

 _"Loss?" Mil-tan gasped dramatically "That's not good! Not good at all! Nyo!" He waving his finger in 'no, no' manner "There many dangers lurking around in night! Cute boy like you should get home as soon as you done! And not wandering in night!" He chided the brown haired student "And as ally of Justice and Love, Mil-tan going to escort you home! Tell me where you live Issei-tan!"_

 _"Ah? I live in shopping district near McDonald in there."_

 _"Nyo? That was pretty far!" Mil-tan 'gasped' "How can you loss to here?!"_

 _'Pretty far? It was the opposite direction of where he should headed from school!' Tsubasa screamed in her mind_

 _"I... I kinda have bad sense of direction." Issei admitted, he at least have slight decency to look sheepish as he scratching his cheek_

 _"Awww..." Mil-tan sounded sympathy to the brown haired student condition "Mil-tan understand, nyo. Perfectly understand." He give firm nod to Issei and understanding look, soon though it replaced by big grin "But have no fear! I, Mil-tan! Magical Girl of Kuoh and ally of Justice and Love! Will help you in your way to find home!"_

 _"Really? You will do that? Thanks Mil-tan!"_

 _"Ufufufu, don't mention it! Now follow me!"_

"And after that, they went home." Tsubasa finished her story

"Went home." Koneko repeated with nod and confirmation

Both King's fell silent at the end of story of their Rooks. While the glasses one have deadpan look, the crimson haired one not even bother to hide her amusement as she smiled while muffling giggle

"Mil-tan huh? It been a while since I see him. How is he Koneko?" Rias asked

"Fine and energetic." The cat Devil answered plainly

"Energetic my good shaped ass." Tsubasa murmured "More like deranged and need to sent to mental hospital." Seriously, a guy with that much muscle should not wearing that outfit! It just! Just! EEEEWWW! Even remembering it she still shudder, Satans, she will never, ever, able to see Magical Girl outfit in same way anymore

"Sona, I think after hearing that it safe to say that Issei Hyoudou won't be threat for us." Rias chuckled in ease manner

Sona only silent while adjusting her glasses. Perhaps, she just took it too far. Maybe rather than person who hide something, Issei Hyoudou actually only single minded person and have one or two screws loose from his head.

"Perhaps..." Sona said "But that doesn't change he still can be dangerous."

"Sona, yes he can be dangerous. I also aware of that." Rias responded "However, I doubt he going to attack us out of blue." She waving her hand in gesturing manner "What I mean, he not enemy. So it better to not treat him as one, he could become if we did."

"You just saying that because you want to recruit him to your peerage." Sona deadpanned at her friend

"True." Rias smiled, not even deny the accusation and her smile turn to smirk "Don't try to deny it, you also think to recruit him, aren't you?"

A young man at their age that capable to take down stray Devil with Rook trait and endurance that match High-class Devil? That pretty much good candidate for their peerage, imagine how strong he would be if he turned to Devil, even low-class Devil multiple times stronger than normal men. If Issei turned to Devil, he will be force to be reckoned with

Sona silent was more than enough to confirm Rias accusation. The Student Council President adjust her glasses and give look to her "Be that may, even if Issei Hyoudou not our enemies, but there one who train him." She said to the red haired Devil "I doubt the old man that took him is normal by any mean, he could have other purpose to let Issei Hyoudou return to his hometown."

"You're right." Rias hummed in thoughtful manner "Shall we visit his parent then? We can get more info from them."

"We can't did it openly. It will make Issei Hyoudou suspicious on us, and even if he look like nice person but I doubt he going to let us poke his parent." Sona rebuked, her eyes narrowed sharply "Remember Rias, this is not ordinary man, he have Sacred Gear that based on Dragon, even if it only low class, but Dragon is not something you should poke carelessly."

"It just Twice Critical, granted it unique but that's it."

"Because it unique it become more dangerous, we dealing with unknown Rias, and you know how dangerous it become, especially related to Dragon."

The Gremory Heiress scowled a bit, that was also true. Issei Hyoudou still someone that possess Sacred Gear based on Dragon, and while Twice Critical won't make her worry, but it was not a normal one, it unique, a sub-species, a mutation. There still many things that unknown

"So what do we do?" Rias asked

"Trace where come from." Sona dropped paper to table, showing a picture of school to the other Devils "Furinkan High School. The old man that register Issei to that school must be left some trace in there, even if it small. Nerima not far from this region after all and still included to Tokyo." She stated "Asking his parent would be the last resort, for now we held our own investigation."

That sounds good plan, one that she agree with. Rias nodded to her friend, as expected from Sona "Then, shall we continue this talk tomorrow? Koneko and I need to make contract as usual."

"Yes." Sona nodded back "I also have few documents that I need to sign as well."

"Then." Rias slowly stood, she brush her skirt once before give look to her "I will take my leave for now. Koneko, let's go."

The cat Devil silently follow her master and they both leaving. Sona turned to Tsubasa who looking serious "What is it Tsubasa?"

"Can I meet with your sister Kaichou?"

This make Sona blinked, and she suddenly become paler. She began to glance around, as if fearing something going to pop out from nowhere. She did that for few seconds and only for she seems sure none going to come she turn back to her Rook, and she practically glaring at her "No." She denied vehemently "And don't you dare mention her again."

"But Kaichou! I need it!" Tsubasa was all but demanding now, arms flailing in comical manner

"No Tsubasa and that an order." Sona rejected her "Why you need her anyway?"

"So I can see Magical Girl in good light once again." Tsubasa answered firmly

The look Sona give to her more than enough to make lesser man running away. Tsubasa though, somehow have will of steel to capable hold her stance against such level of glare

"No, seriously Kaichou." Tsubasa said with the most strong tone she could muster "Your sister is eccentric and strange, but she really good Magical Girl. Like, really good. And I really need my image about Magical Girl restored so I-"

"Tsubasa."

"... Yes Kaichou?"

"Shut up and go help Tsubaki below."

* * *

Meanwhile with Issei, at home

"Honestly Issei!" Kasumi stood over his son who grimaced while standing in front of entrance of their house "Your school end four hours ago! What possibly make you come home this late?!"

"Ah... Umm... I..." Issei tried his best to make proper response, he really did. But in front of Kasumi Hyoudou that holding her ladle and eyes that make men scurried away, he somehow feel himself so small

"You got loss again, right?" She pressed with glare

"... Yeah-"

"This is EXACTLY why you should awake early!" She was all but roared "You knew that yourself easy to forget something when you in hurry! And yet! You still awake late! Look what happen now! Gods, you don't know how worried you make me! What should I do if things happen to you?!"

"Uhhh... Sorry Mom..."

"Sorry is not enough! This is already happen far too many times Issei! You got loss and got yourself into problem!"

Issei can do nothing but bow his head down as his mom chide him. Truthfully, he don't know how to respond since that was the truth. He aware that he often got loss and when he did, he mostly got into problem... It not like he doesn't want to always loss... But he just... Have bad sense of direction when he in city...

A price he must pay for his strength

"I..."

"Come on..."

He feel hand on his shoulder and he look up to see his mother. Despite she look a bit old, but she still beautiful, there wrinkle in here and there but it did not make her look ugly, in fact, in Issei eyes, it only make her seems more like Angel. One that staring down at someone her love and wish to protect

"Let's go inside, you must be hungry." She said gently "Dinner will be ready soon. It's your favorite, curry with burger steak."

Issei stare at her, then wide smile appear in his face as he give grin to his mother "Yes!"

"But clean yourself first, you reek and dirty."

"Okay!"

Issei remove his shoes and socks, then run pass through his mother. He just take one or two steps into the stairs before paused in his way, then he turn around and give her mother big grin "I love you Mom!"

Kasumi smiled kindly to him and nodded "I love you too sweetheart." She replied softly... Then her face melted to fierce scowl and she give him glare "Now go! And clean yourself! I know you did not take bath ever since morning since you wake late today!" She barked

Issei wordlessly scramb and run in instant, he love his mother, yes, and he knew she love him as well. But it doesn't change that she going to kick his ass hundred time if he did not do things she said

Kasumi only can shake her head seeing her son antic. Truly have son like him is troublesome. She about to go back to kitchen to see how her food, however she granted by sight of her husband stand over the wall with smiling face and knowing look

"What you looking at?!" She asked with glare

However rather shrink or showing fear, Kazuya only grinned at her "Really honey?" He asked with amusement in his voice as he shake his head "You said that I spoil him. But look now, who smile at him and say I love you to him."

Kasumi narrowed her eyes sharply, and her glare become more menacing. It would be very terrifying sight had there no small pink hue adorn her cheeks "Shut up! Go back to kitchen! Or you prefer to eat rice and salt rather than curry?!"

Kazuya though, did nothing but laugh at the threat. Living with her for years had make him immune sometime to her... What youngster call these days? Tsundere? Yeah, tsundere behavior. That's the reason why he love her, she can be cute sometime "Sure honey, whatever you say..." He said as he turned and go back. However before he gone, his head popped back and he shoot her grin, a wide grin that look like his son always wear "Tsun-tsun."

He just in time to pull his head back and avoid ladle that thrown at him by his wife, all while laughing. Kasumi growled in anger as she rolled her sleeve up, that man! It seems she have to remind him just how scary she could be!

She about to punish her husband when there knock on the door, making her paused. She turned around, rolling back her sleeve and approach it. Who visiting at this time? She give slight peek through the door peephole and blinked when see the appearance of her guest

She then open the door and smiled politely "Yes? What can I help you with Ojou-san?"

The girl in question smiled beautifully "Good evening, Mrs Hyoudou. I'm friend of Issei-kun, can I meet him?"

"Oh, Issei just taking bath upside." Kasumi informed "Would you like to wait inside dear? He soon will be done and we also about to start dinner, you can join us."

"Ah? No, if he busy then maybe next time. And I don't want to hold you and your family Mrs Hyoudou." The girl rejected politely

"You polite girl aren't you? I did not mind, you can come in and have dinner with us."

"Once again, no thanks Mrs Hyoudou, I really appreciate it but I'm in urgent so..."

"I see... Then what you want to say to my son? Let me relay your message."

"Well... Let just said to him that I looking for him and he will see me soon."

"Only that? Sure." Kasumi nodded, that was simple message "Can you tell me your name dear? So Issei can know who looking for him."

"Ah, sorry, it was rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is-"

* * *

Issei humming as he remove his blazer, hanging it to the side and start to remove his t-shirt, revealing his slim, slender and athletic build. He pull up his sleeping mask over his head while cracking his neck to the side, making noise by doing that

"Bath time~~!" He sing-songed as he remove his pant. However when he just did that, a voice interrupt him

"Geez! So stinky! You so smell!"

A cute and feminine high pitched voice make the brown haired teenager turned to where the voice come from, and he saw it. It come out from his blazer, it was so small, only around size of his palm perhaps, it glowing in light as it fly out and approach him

"Issei! You really have to take bath every morning start tomorrow! You really stink!" The small being said while pinching her nose

"Ah, Yui." Issei turned and his face brightened when seeing his friend "Where were you? I didn't see you all day!"

Let take a closer look to this small being that named Yui. She is a small girl... And I mean really small, she probably only as tall as index finger. She have long black raven hair that flowing down and reaching her back, with her front hair that styled to 'princess' style, her eyes just like hair were black, and she also have face that can be dubbed as 'cute'. She skinny, but not too skinny and have modest size figure, she wears a long light-pink tube top dress with detached sleeves, pink anklets and a white lily flower in her hair. She did not wear any cover for her foot, she leave it bare and she also have a beautiful pink colored butterfly wing with black outline sprout from her back. T

"I'm with you moron, you just did not know it." Yui said with huff as she fly over to Issei who rise his hand and allow the small woman to land to his palm

"Really?" Issei asked, sounding genuinely surprised "Then why you not speaking at all?" He give the small being confusion look before it turned to small frown "And you did not help me when I got loss?"

"I don't want to speak." Yui wrinkled her nose up and sit on Issei palm as the young man also sit in toilet while staring at her "I don't like this city, the nature energy in here is not as much as other place, and it also stink with those Devils dark energy. For Fairy like me, this place is like polluted city! Just staying in that school make my mood bad!" She crossed her arms while huffing her cheeks "And I did not help you so you learn your lesson! Seriously, your mother right! You often being careless!"

"You harsh as always eh?" Issei laughed a bit while scratching the back of his hair "Well, you can't blame them. This city technically were theirs, so of course the energies in here is suited for their kin."

"It not just that!" Yui raise her arms in enraging manner, a cute sight actually for Issei giving her size "I don't believe there Nekoshu in here! Nekoshu of all things! And she turned to Devil! Not just that but she reject her bloodline! What kind of Nekoshu is she?! Just cut off her tails and ears if she act like that!" Just glancing at her, she already found herself dislike that cat Devil, to think the once and proud Nekoshu reduced to such status...

"Nekoshu?" Issei asked, head tilted slightly "What is that? Some kind of Nekomata?"

"You can say so." Yui fly from Issei hand, twirling in air for second before stare at him "Nekoshu, they can be said as special tribe of Nekomata, unlike normal Nekomata, they more adept in Senjutsu. You know Magician right? How they use magic and all."

"They use some kind of formula and equation so their spell work, yeah." Issei nodded in understanding

"Well, then imagine it like that. Nekomata is normal Magician, they have to focus and tried to adapt with nature to use Senjutsu power, Nekoshu though is not. They ware some kind of Magician who can cast spell without need to make proper equation or not even using it."

"... Ohh! Like Le Fay!" Issei nodded with understanding and bright face

Yui face turned to scowl for moment when hear the witch name but nodded "Yeah, like her. Nekoshu also have more stronger body that capable to resist side-effect of Senjutsu, making them powerful Youkai in art of Nature Energy, but they not completely immune, there limitation they can take but at least they stronger than normal Youkai

"They used to be one of guardian of Nature, along with Elves, Elementals Spirits. However they actually more... Light in their rule and more uncaring as well, so they did not get good reputation, can't be blamed, it maybe because their nature as cat. But make no mistake, even if they not have good reputation, they was once prideful and powerful race!"

"What happen to them?" Issei asked, he remove his pant and boxer while start the shower. He can't take time too long in shower, his mother would get mad

"Great War of Bible Faction happen." Yui answered with disdain "Let me tell you, there reason why it called Great War. It because Bible Faction civil war casualties and damages surpass all of catashtrope other mythologies ever have."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean look at Greek Gods, they an ass, a jerk, petty Deities, but you never see them trying to throttle each other and rampaging in the World. They create monster, but at least they have decency to clean their creation using their own method. Buddha and Hindu faction, their war located in their own place and realm, same thing occurs to most faction. Only Bible Faction that use this whole damn planet for their war field!"

"And as one of guardian of nature, Nekoshu decide to butt in to stop further damage to the planet." Issei concluded with understanding tone "Then bad things happen?"

"Well... You can say so. Let just say by the end that tribe near extinct and they forced to spread to the World. Some still out there somewhere and some go to Underworld, captured by Fallen Angel or Devil due to their unique power. You know how Underworld is, that place energy were different so they intent to use Nekoshu power to change them for better or such things."

"And then there civil war between Devils as well." Issei grimaced in here while washing his hair

"Yeah, you can say they clearly got bad luck." The fairy nodded to him, she appear to be not bothered by the young man who naked and clean himself "Bible faction was the largest and strongest faction, the God of Bible, is said to be comparable to Dragon God,Ophis and the Dragon of Apocalypse, Great Red." She then shake her head "But right now, they merely shell of their former self. Though the follower of their religion still the largest."

"Is that so? Well, granpda also said similar things. He said there something strange with Bible Faction. Something about their follower seems start reduced and such things." He wash his head in shower before soaping himself "Which is strange because he said God of Bible Faction is the most active God and one that always support mankind openly."

"Well, doesn't matter anyway." Yui huffed as she cross her arms in petulant manner "Like I care what happen to them. Anyway, you not need to worry about Gremory and Sitri Heiress, they won't be able to sense anything strange from you. Not even that failure excuse of Nekoshu!"

"I'm not worried." Issei replied in nonchalant manner "As long they not try anything, then I won't do anything."

"Of course you won't. You never worried about anything." Yui grumbled in annoyance, it more like he is the one who make people worry

"Well, it because I have you with me." Issei said casually as he step out from the shower and take the towel "I mean, I know you will be there for me if something happen for me or I need help so..."

The fairy blinked at him before small pink hue crossed to her face "O-Of course!" She replied in haughty manner "I'm Elite Fairy! Choosen by the Great One to accompany you! So of course you not need to worry! You should be grateful to have me as your companion!"

Issei give the fairy toothy grin "Thank you Yui! You really help a lot!"

The fairy staring at him with red face before turned away, arms crossed and refuse to look at him as she grumble under her breath about 'Stupid Issei' and 'Dense like a rock' and 'Saying thing like that out of sudden'

Issei meanwhile oblivious to his companion mumble, he wear his cloth and dry his hair then he turned to her "You coming Yui?"

In response Yui fly over to him and landed in his head, then she frowned "Your hair still wet!" She complained

"Well I just taking bath." Issei replied with obvious tone

"You should dry it properly!" Yui said while give small nudge to his head "Don't you know how annoying it is?"

'But you the one who land in there. You can go to my shoulder, it not like my parent can see you.' Issei thought with sweatdrop. He want to said it aloud but for some reason, he feel he going to heard the fairy rants for hours... And he's true, fairies can't be seen by normal people, even to supernatural entity their presence also rare and uncommon, they able to see them but fairies can hide themselves pretty well

Deciding it not important manner for now, and his stomach demanding to be filled, he push away the topic "Anyway! I'm hungry! Curry here I come~~~!" Issei sing-songed as he out from bathroom throw away his towel while running down to dining room

'Food and fighting... Those were the only things in your mind.' Yui thought with sigh. Why she found this man interesting in first time? Granted she maybe exaggerating a bit, she knew Issei smarter than he look and more than that... But mostly those two were the only things in his brain... Then again, those were the reason that make her attracted to him... His pure, simple, and single minded behavior is the one that make the nature not deeming him as enemy or harmful existence

As Issei arrive in dining room, he granted by sight of his father who... "Dad, why you have bruise in your forehead?"

Kazuya turned to his son, face looking sheepish "Your mother throw her ladle to me."

"Again?" Issei asked while blinking "Wow, you really stupid."

'I don't want to hear that from you.' Yui thought with deadpan

Apparently, Kazuya also thought same thing as his right eye twitch once "You're the last person I want to hear that from." He said dully

His son in response only laugh as he take seat on his side while rubbing the back of his hair "So, is it ready?"

"Yes it is." Kasumi answered as she appear from kitchen while carrying pot. The matriarch of Hyoudou family place it in table "Here, eat to your content."

"Woaaahhh!" Issei eyes practically sparkling "It look good!" He then clap his hands together "Let's eaaat!"

"Slow down Issei, that food won't gone." Kasumi chuckled when seeing her son take the food eagerly, he clearly act like child despite his age. Then again, she actually fine with it, even if he thirty, he will always be her little boy "Oh by the way, Issei, there someone coming here looking for you."

That make Issei paused and Yui who in his head perked up "Someone?"

"Yes, she's pretty girl." Kasumi nodded "Long black hair and have violet colored eyes. She look around your age."

Issei tilt his head, he only in here for two weeks and as far he recall he never meet with girl with that appearance, even in school

"Hmm, never met girl like that in here." Issei informed "Did she told her name?"

"Ah, yes. Her name Yuuma Amano."

"Yuuma Amano..." Issei rolled the name in his tongue. The name for some reason sounded familiar but... He then frowned to his mother "Nope, doesn't recognize it."

Kasuma eyes narrowed sharply at that "Are you sure? Not ring any bell?" She asked, which replied by another shook of his head "You sure? I mean you can be quite forgetful..."

"Well... Maybe." Issei grinned sheepishly "But it fine! She probably going to come back here! Maybe next time I going to meet her!" He said before chomping his food and let out moan of delight

Meanwhile unlike the young man, Yui frowned heavily as she digging deeper to her memory 'Yuuma Amano... If I recall we had meet her once... That not her real name though...'

"Well, in that case, she only said that she want to see you so you can expect to meet her soon." Kasumi told her son who hummed while nod as she give rice to her husband "Anyway, why don't you tell us what you doing in school today?"

"Ah? Sure!" Issei grinned as he swallow his food "Well, today! When I go to school I got loss since I did not bring my GPS. And because of that I decide to look from high place so I-"

* * *

The central building of Kuoh Town can be dubbed as one of the most tallest building in the city. It also good place to observe the whole city not just because it height, but also it position that placed in center, allowing people to see every directions of the city without being blocked or hindered

A figure stand on top of the building, her long and lustrous black raven hair fluttering from the wind, her pale skin, healthy figure and beautiful face look like a Goddess under light of the moon

She narrowed her violet colored eyes as she saw the one who contact her in her cellphone, grunting a bit, she put it to her ear and answered "What is it?"

(Have you find him?) A feminine and high-pitched voice asked

"Yes I have."

(Good, then that mean you can begin your mission.)

"You not need to worry, it will be done soon" She said with annoyance in her voice, her beautiful face marred by scowl

(I worry because you always playing before doing your job properly!) The voice replied with same annoyance (Seriously, don't mess this mission.)

"Yeah, yeah, I will work on it as soon as I could." She brushed the remark easily

(... You sure you don't want reinforcement? This could be dangerous you know.)

"I will be fine, you not need to worry. I already make contingecy plan in case things happen. We will be more than enough to handle this."

(If you say so, then report as soon as you done. Be careful Raynare, even if you plan everything well, there chance things still can go wrong.)

"I know. Then I will contact you again later." Raynare responded

(Sure. Bye!)

With that, Mittelt cut their contact off. The Fallen Angel pull out her cellphone and place it in her pocket, she shake her head, really that little brat, she try to hide it but it clear she worry

Raynare lift her head above as she stare at the countless stars that sparkling in the dark sea of the sky, she rise picture of grinning young man with spiky brown hair and wearing sleeping mask. Small smirk marred her face as she stare at the young man picture, her violet eyes seems glinting with ominous light for a second

"We will meet again soon Issei-kun. It truly been a while, fu, fu, fu."

Four black raven wings sprout out from her back, flapping as they lift their owner body to the sky, then they wrapped themselves around her, covering every part of her body before they slowly dissipated, from bottom to top, they all turned to a mere feathers that soon blown away by wind of the night

* * *

 **Another chapter coming out already, and another things we found out about Issei**

 **He accompanied by fairy! And before you ask, yes, her appearance exactly look like Yui from Sword Art Online when she in Alfheim Online as Pixie! She is cute and beautiful little thing ain't she? I maybe not like SAO a bit but due to it plot... Hey, you can't deny the character they make is quite good**

 **Poor Tsubasa, she meet Mil-tan for the first time, jajajaja! Lol, even when writing his scene I did that while laughing XD**

 **And Raynare! Oh boy she make her appearance and apparently have history with our protagonist! Wasn't that quite twist? Wonder what going she do to our optimism protagonist! XP**

 **Well nothing much about note in this chapter since it still simple things. If you want to ask, just shoot it through review and it will be answered in next chapter**

 **Next chapter will be the deal with Raynare, and appearance of certain blonde haired nun! Stay tune to find how this story continue! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. The Young, Energetic & Loss Dragon (III)

**Chapter 3. The Young, Energetic & Loss Dragon. Part III**

* * *

"So... Why you pull me here?" Issei asked to the duo

It had been few days ever since he enter the school. The young man found the school is boring like always, wherever he goes, school will always like that, bla, bla, bla, homework, bla, bla, bla, quiz, bla, bla, bla, and homework

The students... Well Issei did found them quite more... Tame compared to Furinkan. There no abnormal senior chasing him while carrying kendo, no girl with temper as high as lion guarding her pub, no man that have his gender changed by splash of water, and no pervert running around trying to steal underwear... Granted this place have Devils but the Devils act more like normal student and that not counted as strange at all

He was on his way to kendo club since he have make promise to visit him when suddenly he got pulled by two students, please noted he can brush them away and send them flying with easy however if he did that he will be called by Sona again and got lectured for hours... Again

The first time he called was when he jumping around the school and city like a monkey hopping in forest, she said such behavior is improper and gather unnecessary attention. Let just say he found the Devil nagging annoying and he rather to not heard it anymore, so he decide to decrease his hopping around, albeit he still did it

The second time he called was when he play soccer with student and he accidentally kick the ball stronger than he intended... The result? The crossbar of the goal post bended 30° and the ball explode... Let just say he got banned to play soccer and few memories have to be altered after that, followed by another hour of lecture from Sona

The third time he called was when he got loss in school after lunch break and stumble upon some kind of sealed place that have something inside it, he got stopped before he able to enter the place and got dragged by Sona personally all while hearing her lecture... Again

Three times called and lectured... All tt happen in less than a week after he enter the school...

So yeah, that's the reason why he did not throw away the duo that pulling him, he don't want hear Sona nagging again, three times in one week seems enough

"We..." One of the duo, the bald one precisely, make gesture to himself and his glasses wearing companion "Are the legend of this school." He said in proud voice

"One that feared by many." The glasses continued in voice that mimicking his friend

"One that known by everyone."

"One that make woman tremble."

"One that dare to speak where other cower."

"I'm Matsuda!" The bald one introduce himself with firm and prideful voice "Nickname, Perverted Baldy!"

"I'm Motohama!" The glasses one also do the same like his companion, speak in same tone as well "Nickname, Perverted Glasses!"

Then they spoke simultenaously while stand and struck pose ""Together! We known as Perverted Duo!""

A sound of wave crashed against mighty rock echoed from out of nowhere

...

...

...

...

'A disgusting exhibitionism freak...' Yui thought dully from Issei hair. What kind of students that declare themselves as disgusting nickname like that in proud manner?

Meanwhile Issei is the opossite as he beamed inwardly 'Finally! Another uniqueness in this school!' This is clearly new one, granted it not big scale but still can be categorized as one

"And, what you want?" Issei asked in goofy manner, his usual cheerful smile still in his face, eyes even seems sparkle for moment

The duo seems taken back his positive response as they glanced at each other, however they regaining their composure and clear their throat

"Issei Hyoudou, you are new students in Kuoh, and we had observe you since you enter from the first day." Matsuda speak with firm and judging voice

"Really?"

"Yes, and while we actually harbor the idea of good looking man like you exist, but your goofy and ignorant behavior clearly has interest us."

"Thanks!" Issei responded positively

'He didn't realize he just insulted by him isn't he?' Yui thought dully, truly her companion is someone that so plain

"And because of that, we give you honor to join us." Matsuda declared in respectful voice "You will be known as Perverted Handsome! And our group will become Perverted Trio!"

'Oh hell no!' Yui instantly yank Issei hair in aggresive manner to show her disapproval 'Like hell I will let you join these freaks!'

Issei meanwhile obviously feel the pain from his hair and he hide his wince "Perverted Handsome?"

"Yes..." Motohama nodded in confirmation "After that, we will went through ritual, one that going to make you understand more about woman."

Issei perked up at this, pain in his head ignored, even if he can hear Yui screaming from his mind. A chance to get know one of the most mysterious creature in the World? Why not? "Really?"

"Yes!" Matsuda chuckled, appear to find Issei curious behavior amusing. He then pull out magazine from his blazer, one that display certain image "This! This is the lesson you will learn! The art of woman, the art that known as Loli!"

A heel kick suddenly smashed to his head from aside, sending the bald student to the ground, standing behind him were Motohama who flash his glasses in omnious manner "Ignore him, Hyoudou-san, he doesn't know the art of woman, Loli, feh." He wrinkle his nose with disdain "You shall learn art of breast of course, no one want to learn such boring, disgusting and-"

"COUNTER ATTACK!" Matsuda yelled as he suddenly rise from ground like someone raise from dead and deliver clean uppercut to the glasses pervert chin, sending him soar in comical manner "How dare you! You disgusting worshipper of flesh! Don't you dare mock my passion!"

"Passion?!" Motohama rose, face set to snarl "What kind of passion that love body without any curve! Body without any shape! It not a passion! But its disgusting taste!"

"Don't you dare to said that! Do you even know what the meaning of Loli in first place?!"

"It stand for leering over body of child that barely pass their legal age!"

"Wrong! It stand for cute! CUTE! There's nothing wrong with that!" Matsuda then pull out another thing from his blazer, revealing a small girl with long blonde hair "Do you know this?! This small girl is vampire with age over 200 years old! She more than legal! This! This is the definition of Loli! The TRUE LOLI!"

"It doesn't matter! It did not change that the one who own that body is mostly child! And it disgusting!"

"Oh yeah?! How about R*phtalia from H*ro of the Sh*eld?! She only ten years old! And yet people lusting over her just because she have big breast! Disgusting! Pedophile! You're the worst!"

"How dare child-lover like you said that to me?!"

Issei head shifted between Matsuda and Motohama as they throw insult to each other while sputtering in rage. It seems his presence was forgotten, he glanced down to his imaginary clock and remember that he have to went to kendo clubs soon

And thus, he stand and walk away, leaving the Perverted Duo that now no longer arguing by only speaking, but also strangle each other and wrestling in the ground while throwing insult

"Well they are bunch of lively people, right Yui?" Issei asked to his companion while chuckling

"They are bunch of disgusting people." Yui replied dully "I forbid you to communicate from them and if you broke it I will make sure that Devil nagging is a baby talk compared to mine." She threatened with dark glare 'Legal loli... ... I might have to search about it further after this.'

* * *

Sound of wood clash against wood resonated as the pair of wooden swords meet. Voice of skin skidding in ground and feet dragged in the wooden platform beneath them is the extra voice that accompanied them

She gritted her teeth as she twist her hand, intent to flowing her opponent movement and create opening for her to strike, but her enemy know this. Before she able to do that, her opponent already pull back his weapon, making her movement useless and she quickly try to balance her grip once again, feet desperately move as she try to work her footstep

A clean dual handed axe swing slammed down against her, her defense proved to be ineffective as she forced to take two steps back in order to push herself so she not far from the pressure of the attack

What a strength! She knew as a male he supposed to be stronger than her, but the amount of power that she receive! It was ridiculous! He not look that buffed under his outfit! So how chan he be this strong?!

Her imbalance could be said as a defeat when her opponent take step forward, his wooden sword raised and it would be over had her friend not step in to save her. Her friend come from his back, trying to ambush him but it proved to be useless as her opponent twisting suddenly, completely avoiding the attack that about to hit him

Then he counter it, the moment he spin, his wooden sword already raised. He swing it horizontally, fast, and clean, her friend barely able to save herself as she quickly retract her strike, blocking the attack in clumsy manner that resulted she forced to stumble as well in order to not thrown away

She did not let her opponent to pursue her friend, she charge forward, bringing her weapon toward him just when he landed blow to her friend weapon's, using the opening to caught him guard

And yet, it did not granted to her as he flip! He flip his wooden sword! In ease and nonchalant manner with one hand as if it is extension of his limb then block her full powered strike without much problem as if he not even trying! The power of his strike force her hand to snapped upward, and in that moment she knew she make mistake by trying to ambush him when her friend still not ready and in hard position, no one there to save her when a clean uppercut strike hit her in her helmet protector chin

Even if still covered, she feel the strength and force of his attack still there, she feel her head cocked back behind the helmet protector and for moment she see stars as she feel herself falling on her back and hit the ground

"He got her!" One of the audience gasped

"A clean strike!"

Her friend who saw this not let her sacrifice in vain. Knowing that the man now completely open by the way he just deliver the attack, she already behind him, her wooden sword to hit his clean back. However that also not given to her as suddenly wooden sword of her opponent come down from above and slammed to hers, blocking her attack and forcing her arms to downward direction

'What?! How did-!?'

She did not able to finish her thought as the man yank his hand, the side of his wooden sword slammed to where her cheek should be had it not for the helmet protector, this make her take one step back and that proved to be the end as her opponent finish it with quick and clean axe slash to her head, sending her to the ground as well

He stand above them, his weapon lowered at the sight of his enemies already down. It wasn't that hard actually, however both of them actually display surprisingly good teamwork, they have potential yes, but shame it still not enough to bring him down

He remove his helmet as well, revealing his brown hair and face to the World, few sweats were there but one can easily tell he still can go few rounds without exhausted at all. His face broke to grin then as he extend one hand down to the one just defeated

"That was good fight Murayama!" He said sincerely

Murayama looken up at the one who beat her, her gaze focused to his hand and slowly she grasp it, allowing the boy to pull her to stand. She remove her helmet and reveal her brown hair as well, followed with pair of honey gold colored eyes and she smiled

"Yeah, it was good fight." She responded

The audience around them began to cheer, applause and complimenting whistle resonated come from them for the fighters that just fight moment ago. They all come and surround them, congratulating and cheering them

"That's cool Hyoudou-kun!"

"Issei-kun! You're so awesome!"

"You win against both captain Katase and vice-captain Murayama at same time!"

Issei only grinning at the praise, he not appear to be nervous or shy. He had been complimented a lot in past when he succeed in his training, be it from his masters or others. Granted he also often got scolded and yelled when he fail, but not like care much

"How you do that?" Murayama asked, ignoring the cheering of audience "The last one I mean, your wooden sword just come from above!"

"He use the force of his last strike." Katase answered before Issei could, the blonde strawberry haired kendoist give Issei smirk as she slip past the audience and went on his side "When he deliver uppercut strike from me, he not stop, he keep moving and use it to counter your attack."

"Ohhh..." Murayama make understanding voice after hearing the explanation "T-That was cool! How you do that?! I mean, to do that, you must be saw me coming and have fast reflex!"

"A years of practice." Issei confessed genuinely. And that was true, in his whole life, it can be said he spend his time more in training rather than sleeping or doing other activities. For more than ten years almost everyday he went through it for training, which is twelve hours per/day

"How long you've been training in kendo? Katase asked

"A year."

"A year?" Murayama asked with slight surprise "Really?!" For someone that train for a year, he was good! Far too good! She had train in kendo for two years! And yet...

Unbeknownst to her that Issei training in kendo despite only for a year but he went through it every single day. He also training for twelve hours, something that mind boggling and surpassing most people training time in art of the sword since they mostly only practice for a three times per week and only for four hours, some that really intent to maybe practice everyday but none of them passed through ten hours, mostly only four to six

It can be said that Issei actually has spend his time in kendo far more times than most people who has learn kendo for years even he only learn it for a year due to their difference in training schedule

"His reflex come from other martial arts he learn." Katase decide to guessed as she give look to Issei "He maybe only learn kendo for year, but his training in other martial arts hone his reflect, instinct and movement. Right?"

"Yep. My grandpa said the more I practice my body, the more my body will used to it!" Issei grinned toothily before he frown a bit "Though... There few martial arts that make it difficult since it have opposite training method from each other."

"Well, there's that as well." Katase agreed "As much I hate to admit it, but Hyoudou-kun win here's can be said because his experience and superior refllex. Which he got from his training." She said with shrug "You've been train for your whole life isn't it?"

"Ever since I'm six!" Issei answered and puff his chest in proud manner

"See what I mean?" Katase pointed simply

"Then! Hyoudou-kun! How about joining kendo club?" One of female kendoist asked

"That's good idea!"

"Why not?"

The other seems appear to support that idea as they speak aloud their agreement without problem and appear no one oppose it as well

Issei seems pondering the idea. Well, he have his own training schedule in here actually but it not as hard as when he on training trip, giving he in here for vacation and spending times with his parent. He only train for four hours rather than twelve now so...

"Eh sure!" Issei agreed. Why not? A training is training anyway, and spending time with other people also good

"Really? Great!" Murayama beamed, obviously happy, the member of kendo club also cheered

"Well that quite surprise." Katase said with quirked eyebrow at Issei who give her questioning look "There reason why this club has no male member at all. It because they all too wimpy, there many attendant in first place but when we trash them all, they quit." Here she snorted "They said that they can't afford to hit girls like us, so they have to pull back their strength, feh! Those loser." She shake her head in distaste "They only trying to join so they can show off to the ladies, but when they got trashed, they all ran away like chicken."

Most kendo members in there nodded, remember how there many males students trying to join the club, only for they all quitting after week of training. Those kind of guys clearly bring nothing but bad name to men, at least if they want to impress them, do something that not waste time!

Yuuto Kiba is prime example of this. There reason despite he not join any sport club female students admire him. Granted the reason maybe because he looking good, but there other supporting factors as well. His gentle and kind behavior what make females students admire him, he never once try to discriminate other and often help people as well

"That's stupid." Issei meanwhile frowned in obvious distaste as well "You train martial arts not for showing off, but for enjoying it!"

"Agree, we maybe not intent to become kendo international champion but we learn this because we enjoying it." Katase agreed with him. She had been observe the boy the moment he begin to fight, the way he talk, the way he walk, never once he tried to boast off or some kind of guy thet trying to show off to other... It almost like he is... It almost like he some kind of guy who enjoying things rather than care about mundane thing

Something that she found very strange but quite amusing for some reason

"Then it decided!" Murayama make sound that filled with happiness "From now on, Issei-kun is member of kendo club!" She declared, prompting cheer from her peers as well

Issei meanwhile only laughed while rub the back of his head in accepting manner

Katase shake his head. It obvious that her vice-captain have small crush to him, when she saw him yesterday the brown haired kendoist already comment that the new student were cute. And now it proved that he actually good at kendo and at least decent person... Well there no reason why she shouldn't try to get know him better

"Now, now don't get too comfy." Katase chimed in, cutting the cheer "In case you all need to remember, the change room for boy in here has been not used for a years." She said, prompting widened eyes from the members of her club "And yes, it mean that room dirty, dusty, and possibly there even rat or spiders in there." She did not even hide her grin when see few member whimper and squeak at the animals that mentioned "Add the fact that place now used as storage room, which mean that place is cramped. And clearly you did not expect Hyoudou-kun to clean them all up by himself now did you?"

The cheer moment ago turned to moan and whine of protest as they realize what their captain implying, even Murayama also show downcast expression for moment. By any mean they actually not fear being dirty and sweaty since they all is member of kendo club and had their own exercise when trainging but cleaning dirty room is clearly not appealing, in fact no one would find it appealing at all!

"What with that reaction?" Katase asked loudly "Stop whining like little girl and start cleaning up now! Grab your tools and charge to that room! Murayama! You too!" She ordered

"Yes!"

Katase turned to Issei who looking at her with smiling innocent face "What? Even with that look you won't get away! Go help them! Its your room after all!"

The pout Issei give to her almost make her take back what she said... Almost...

* * *

"My Gods! I never thought a place so dirty like that will exist in place where Human live!" Yui complained loudly, face set to disgust expression "And they said female human more clean with their surrounding, that was lie I told you! A lie! A sexism lie!"

Issei only can chuckled at his companion that complaining while stuffed in his chest pocket, like usual Yui presence always bring amusement "Well, they never use that place for years so you can't blame them it got that dirty."

"That still not excusing anything! I heard female human love to clean their surrounding and wanting see them clear! But what I saw is the opposite!"

'Where you heard that from?' Issei sweatdropped. Woman is complicated creature, yes, and he hardly understand them, but even he know human female not always like that... Or are they?

And so, both of them trapped in their own World. One is the boy that digging his mind and trying to understand how woman behave further, while the other were ranting about how female human being dirty and stinky creature

Yes they are pair of weirdo... One of them just don't want to admit it...

The one that broke from their stupor first were Yui. The fairy rant suddenly come to halt, her eyes widen slightly as she sense something ahead them

"Oi! Issei!" Yui nudged the boy hair, snapping the boy from his own stupor as well

"Yes?" Issei asked "What is it?"

"Someone waiting for us." Yui warned, her eyes focused to the road ahead of them

"Someone?" Issei gaze also immediately went to the front

"Yes, it hiding, probably one or two block away from here." Yui told him, her raven eyes never leave from her focus "It... Its... It Fallen Angel." Her eyes narrowed sharply, what Fallen Angel doing in here?! And for some reason it feel familiar though

"Fallen Angel? But isn't this Devil territory?" Issei asked with obvious confusion "What Fallen Angel doing in here?"

"Well... Few days after you enter this city, there few coming in here actually." Yui answered, as fairy, a creature that can be said bounded to planet, she possess very good sensor ability, and she had sense their coming "I thought they maube have some business with Devil in this area so I did not notify you however..." She frown a bit, it come out as pout though in Issei eyes "I never think they will come to you directly like this." She murmured "Stay alert Issei..."

"Not need to tell me." Issei grinned a bit, well it seems something fun going to happen. It about time! He crouched and tightened the tie on his shoes, then he stand again and he skid his legs to the ground few times before resuming his walk

The young man keep his sense sharp as he walk with careful. Even if he may not look like it, but Issei always alert to his surrounding. It because unlike supernatural creature, he more frail to them, a good ambush with light strike can knock him down, and to compensate that he train his awareness as much as he could

He also can sense it... Like Yui he also have good sensing ability and he already can tell where the Fallen Angel that waiting for him. He look like not aware of it as he keep walking like usual, but the easy going demeanor that surround him seems diminished

'There!' He and Yui thought at same time, they take turn from their path and immediately their eyes searching for the Fallen Angel and-

"Ah..." Issei eyes widened when he see exactly who waiting for him

She stand in there, clad in pink short sleeved t-shirt and wear black skirt that reach just below of her knee. A red ribbon wrapped on her right wrist, and the moment her eyes laid to him, they brightened

"Hello Issei-kun." She greeted in kind manner, smile blossom to her face "It been a while isn't it?"

"Ah!" Issei surprised face instantly broke, turned to beaming expression "Raynare!" He approach the raven haired woman while grinning, then before the Fallen Angel can say anything, the brown haired teenager swoop her up, eliciting squeak from her as he spun her around "It been a while! How are you?"

"A-Ah!" Raynare face set to flame at the sudden hug, she knew Issei can be affectionate but this still even make her embarrassed "I-I'm fine! B-But can you put me down? It embarrassing."

Hearing that, Issei instantly place the raven haired woman down, his grin never leave from his face as the woman brush her hair that not neat from the force of wind moment ago give him glare

"Really Issei-kun? How impolite of you, suddenly hugging woman like that."

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry, but it just been a while." Issei rub the back of his head in sheepish manner "I mean, last time I see you is... Six month ago?" He asked more than stated while put puzzled look

"Eight months Issei-kun." Raynare giggle bit, she had seen many stupid people, but for some reason Issei is the only one that she found funny "I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"I'm fine! I beat some stray Devil few days ago! His name is... George?" He said with confused voice before decide to shrug it off "Then, I meet with Devils in here! She also president of students in my school! Her name Sona Sutra!"

'That guy name was Robert! And she's Sona Sitri!' Yui thought with sweatdrop. Seriously, the first one can be tolerated since Issei doesn't care much so it kind of fine if he forget about him, however the second is clearly not! Imagine how the Devil will react when she hear this... ... Her reaction might be fun ot see though in her opinion

"Sutra?" Apparently the Fallen Angel also found the name quite funny "You mean Sitri?"

"Ah! Yes! That's it! I only remember her front name." Issei grinned sheepishly and the Fallen Angel shake her head in amusement

"And how long you intent to hide Yui?" Raynare asked, eyes leering at Issei hair

The fairy head popped out from the bush of the brown hair of the teenager, her cute face set to deep scowl "Raynare." She apparently not even try to hide the distaste in her voice

"Ah? What with that cold voice? Still impolite and barbarian like always." The Fallen Angel smirked coldly while putting hand on her hip "As expected from creatures that spend their lives in forest and isolated for their whole lives."

Tick formed on Yui forehead, her grip on Issei hair tightened, enough to make the young man twitched but she ignore it "Well what about you? Acting like kind and shy girl like that... You should realize you too old to act like that, old hag!"

This time it Raynare turn that have tick formed in her forehead. How dare this little, flat-chested girl?! She refrain to sneer or jeer openly at her, she have appearance to maintain, at least wait when Issei not here

Issei though, maybe stupid, but he knew if he let this keep going the result won't be good. He llarn it from experience, once he let things like this happen, the result is destruction around him and he got punished by his grandpa in the end

"So Raynare what are you doing in here?"

This make the Fallen Angel turned to him, her irritated demeanor gone and replaced by soft and angelic one "Oh? Me? Well, I'm here actually because I need your help!"

Issei tilted his head "Help?"

"You said you had meet with Sona Sitri before right?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm." It mean Issei has make contact with the supernatural residence in here, this make things more easier since now the Devils won't questioning and asking from the beginning... Though granted with Issei luck and habit attracting problem, she shouldn't be surprised "Then let's go to her place."

Issei blinked, once, twice before he shrugged "Sure! Let's."

"Wait a minute!" Yui interjected, she pull Issei hair roughly and make the brown haired man yelped "You Mister! Stop right here!" She glared at him before turned to Raynare "You! Hag! Start to talk!" She demanded "You going to explain what you want with Issei now!"

Raynare frowned but only for moment as her face take understanding look "I need Issei help to take care of few stray Fallen Angel in this city."

Issei about to open his mouth, but another yank to his hair from Yui silence him "Help from him? Why? Why not ask from reinforcement and deal it with yourself?"

"In case you didn't know, my movement limited in here." Raynare said with frown, appear to dislike the situation as well "Had this city belong to another Heir or Heiress, it would be easy, but this belong to Gremory and Sitri."

"And what's wrong with them?"

This make Raynare blinked "Wait, you don't know? That old man didn't tell you?"

"Know? Know what?" Yui asked again, her voice become sharper than before "What that old man didn't teall us?"

Raynare stare blankly at Yui, trying to find some lie hidden beneath the fairy demeanor. She found none. "Shit..." Her face take expression that cross between bewilderment and small amusement "That old man really didn't tell you? I know he have strange sense of humor but this..."

"To the point please!" Yui snapped in irritated voice

"... Gremory and Sitri Heiress is sisters of Maou..."

...

Yui stared... She stared... Her mind try to comprehend what she just heard... It couldn't be... It can't be... A sisters of Maou?! Their luck clearly can't be this bad!

Issei meanwhile have same thought but his reaction is the opposite "Sisters of Maou? Really?" He appear to be excited

... No, it clearly can be this bad... Now she think about it, she should connect the pieces together the moment she lay her eyes on the Gremory Heiress. Sirzechs Lucifer is famous by being called Crimson Satan after all... Even if fairies quite backward but they not that backward to not recognize who the current leader of Devils...

How the hell she did not see this?!

"Yes, sister of Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan as matter of fact." Raynare confirmed to Issei, she appear to be amused at Issei and Yui reaction, the latter spefically judging by how her eyes focused to the fairy before shifted to the boy

"Wow! That's great! I always want to meet Lucifer!" Issei said with big grin "I heard he some kind of powerful Devil! Wonder how strong he is!"

"... Only you Issei-kun." Raynare shaking her head "You the only Human that wondering how powerful leader of Devils is rather than worry about it."

Issei about to reply, but his hair once again yanked roughly by Yui, the fairy appear to be not amused, not. At. All. Judging by how she look "When we meet your old man Issei, we going to talk to him." She hissed darkly "You! Explain further!" She demanded to the Fallen Angel

"How rude." Raynare wrinkle her nose in disdain but she continue nonetheless "Well, since you know who those two, bringing group of Fallen Angel to here clearly could be problem, especially if I bring some high level one. The political things that need to be done for that will be too long and wasting time. My target probably going to decide leaving as well if I brought a group to here. Making me waste my time tracking them."

"You need to clean them up fast then?" Yui asked with narrowed eyes

"Correct." Raynare nodded "I quite confused actually how to handle this seeing they decide to hide in area like this, I mean, this is dangerous one, one mistake and it could end badly for us." There's no need to explain what she mean, Yui completely understand, giving Rias and Sona status, if things happen to them, big chance war could happen "However, imagine my surprise when I see Issei-kun wandering around in town when I scout this place." She giggling in amusement in here "You still have bad sense of direction eh Issei-kun?"

Issei have decency to look abashed at that as he rub the back of his head in sheepish manner "Hehehe... You can say so..."

"So after seeing Issei-kun in here, I decide to track him down and ask for his help, he will be strong reinforcement for fighting these Fallen Angel."

"How many Fallen Angel we talking about?" Yui asked to the point

"Only three." Raynare said before she frowned "One though, is troublesome, he have six wings."

A high class Fallen Angel... Well, that clearly troubling. High class Fallen Angel can easily wipe out half of this city if he went all out in battle... And it going to endanger Rias and Sona as well... This is clearly not good situation

"If he see me bringing some top guy, he can easily recognize them and going to risking people of this city." Raynare said with scowl

"And that's why you need Issei help..." Yui stated with understanding voice

"He won't expect Human like Issei-kun going to be a threat. And that would be his biggest mistake." Raynare told them with smirk while glancing to Issei

"... Well, it only one high class Fallen Angel, and it also won't have any political backlash..." Yui drawled and glanced down to Issei who look up at her with expectant look

"Can I? Can I?" He asked almost like a child to his parent

Yui not even bother to held her sigh, she rubbed her temple in slight annoyance "Not like you going to listen to me anyway." She grumbled "Fine, we going to help this hag."

"Yes!" Issei pumped his fist in excited manner, finally! Some action!

"So what we going to do now?" Yui asked

"You follow me and we going to meet with Devils in here." Raynare instructed to them who nodded "Then shall we go?"

"Sure." Issei nodded before he give questioning look to her "But... What about-"

"Don't worry Issei-kun." Raynare cut whatever he going to said "I will do the clean up."

 **Renewal Taekwondo**

Issei frowned at that "No, no, let me do it. I'm bored lately." He told his friend "Beside, I'm not good at covering things, you can do that with easy Raynare." Then his eyes narrowed and his face twisted to serious expression "And it's only one rat, I will be quick."

 **Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)**

Without any words, suddenly Issei gone from where he stand

Raynare slowly turned back, just in time to see a figure flung away from one of the alley near her and crashed to the street in rough manner. The Fallen Angel sharp eyes allow her to see the figure is a male and she instantly recognize him. Following behind the man that crashed was Issei who already in air, his leg extended upward before it brought down

The man that crashed just in time to roll his body, avoiding Issei direct kick that instantly smashed to the ground, the very earth itself shatter when his limb make contact, turned to pile of rubbish, sending splinters and debrish of earth scattering everywhere, a crack in spider-web shape that about five meters is the result

The figure who seeing this meanwhile showing shocked expression, but it quickly crushed as he grit his teeth, hand raised and light began to gather in his palm, taking shape as five foot long spear, he turned to Issei and about to stand when-

 **[Boost!]**

He found himself face to face with the boy

'What the?! Sacred Gea-'

 **Renewal Taekwondo : Scissor**

A clean kick from diagonal position descended down and hit the neck of the man directly at blank point, prompting him to let out choked voice, and his body slammed down from the force of the attack

 **Renewal Taekwondo : Baekdu 2x! Canine!**

However before his body hit the ground, Issei knee already waiting and pummel the man chest, to the man it almost like some kind of hammer rather than flesh and bone, a very powerful hammer. Mixture of blood and saliva come out from his mouth and for moment everything was black and blur for him, however the attack actually still not done as another knee raised and slam to his solar plexus, once more breaking his bones and puncture his organs

Then like a fangs that clamped down with intent to crush it food, two elbows slammed down and hit the man clean on his back, his face confronted to painful expression that seems letting out silent scream before he pummeled down to the ground, creating a three foot size good crater on the earth, with blood oozing down from his mouth

Issei stare down at the man that in ground, his face calm and neutral, there no any sign he is the always cheerful boy that spending times with his friends in school moment ago. He turned to Raynare who approaching him, the Fallen Angel moved her leg to the man before flip him over

"I was wondering who they sent to spy on me, so it Cohen." She said with slight thoughtful voice

"You know him?" Issei asked

"A mere acquaintance." Raynare waved her hand in dismissive manner "One of Fallen Angels that stray and my target in here. With this, we only have two Fallen Angel to worry about."

"How about stray exorcist?"

"... You're right, there probably few of them." Raynare muttered and she frowned "Still... If they sent Cohen and he won't return to them in time... This could be problem..." She turned to Issei "We going to meet with that Devils now and storm the Church immediately afterward."

And here she actually wishing to take her time and spend days with Issei before finishing the mission, but it seems that chance not given to her, how pity... Well, that doesn't matter, if she finish this mission fast enough, maybe she can ask for extra time in here... And that extra time of course will be used to stay with Issei

"But still Issei-kun..." Raynare began as she staring at Issei, her eyes glued to the shimmering red light that surround the boy body, making him look like some kind of character from anime "You have to use that for him?"

"Huh? Yeah." Issei nodded "When I kick him from his hiding place I can sense he tougher than he look. So I can't afford to hold back." He said with grin

A surprise attack... Cohen actually quite skilled for Fallen Angel with four wings, he specialize in mid-range fighting using spear. Had the man not underestimate Issei and taken by surprise, the fight would be longer

As Human, Issei perfectly aware a single clean blow can put him down. And to handle that, in fight, he mostly never underestimate his opponent and go all out if he face unknown factor. And thanks to that he survive until now... Well there times he got beaten so bad since his opponent manage to hold on from his surprise 'go-all-out' attack, and it make his opponent also strike back with equal fervor

But if he succeed... Well, this is the result, a Fallen Angel that skilled and as strong as army of trained adult, laying in ground, unconscious

The shimmering red light that express power around the young man gone, dissipated into thin of air as he glanced at Raynare with small grin who in response quirking her eyes at her

"That old man... Is he tightening your seal again?" She asked

"Yep, granpda said it necessary for training!" Issei answered while rising his fist and flexing it, showing the muscle of his bicep to her "But mostly it to suppress my dragonic aura he said so no one notice it."

His seal got tightened... But he still capable to take down middle class Fallen Angel, granted he did that by surprise attack but still... If this keep continue, in next few months or year at least Issei probably already as strong as Vasco Strada in his prime, which mean something seeing the man is a person who push back one of Grigori leader, the Angel of Stars, Kokabiel

What a terrifying thought... And to think she was once think of him as nothing but mere Human... God, what a fool she was

"Anyway, let's go meet the Devils in here. Led me to your school Issei-kun."

"Sure!"

* * *

 **Another chapter is come out! XD**

 **Well, this chapter at beginning contain jokes of course, you all can see it from the first part, where Issei meet Perverted duo for the first time. I write it while giggling, man, imagining both of them arguing like that clearly**

 **This chapter also tell what Issei mostly going to do in school, starting from joining kendo club, got scolded by Sona and such things. Poor girl, she will be the next one that got headache**

 **And I bet you all surprised in here when Raynare turned to be a friend of Issei and not enemy! Hahaha! Yeah! In my most fanfic, Raynare is enemy and got killed by Issei, but in here? Nooope! Far from it! She is his friend as matter of fact! And she going to play role in few arcs in future!**

 **And Issei Sacred Gear... Well few of you ask does he have Twice Critical or something else... Maybe it Twice Critical, maybe it not. I won't answer that, you will have to figure it out by yourself XD**

 **As for his power and how strong he is... Part of him sealed, yes and... Well, Issei is pretty much strong, he had been training for more than half of his life in extreme and can be said inhumane manner, the only reason he still alive is because the old man that went with him, if not... Well, you know the point.**

 **Make no mistake, he strong, but he not even as strong as Sirzechs in his regular form, Kokabiel who will he meet in future is pretty much stronger than Issei. It will be interesting to see them fight later if they fight XD**

 **What? I already change Raynare, I might change Kokabiel as well in future!**

 **Next chapter will be battle in the church! Stay tune to see how Issei fair against high class Fallen Angel! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
